Una nueva luz en el camino
by kali9105
Summary: Natsuki Kuga y su esposa Viola, deciden tener un bebé, pero algo pasa durante el parto que cambia todo. ¿Estará Natsuki dispuesta a creer en el amor a pesar del tiempo y la lógica?
1. Ilusiones truncadas

Hola! Pues después de ver Mai-Hime y Mai-Otome, me enamoré del ShizNat, es hermoso! así que decidí escribir algo sobre ellas, espero que les agrade. Sin más les dejo el fanfic.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Mai-Hime ni Mai-Otome, ni sus sensuales personajes me pertenecen, Sunrise, nos quedaste a deber mucho ShizNat.<p>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1. Ilusiones truncadas.<p>

-¿Familiares de Kuga Viola-san?- dijo el hombre de la bata blanca, salí de mis pensamientos, me levante, sentía las piernas acalambradas como si hubiera caminado demasiado, me acerque al doctor

–Yo doctor, yo soy su esposa- le dije, el hombre me examino de arriba abajo y me acerco unos papeles a las manos

-Bueno eh… señora debe de firmar una responsiva, Kuga-san está muy mal, el parto se complicó, solo podemos salvar al bebé o a…su esposa-dijo extrañamente el doctor, lo mire como atontada, eso no podía ser cierto, pero si el parto iba bien, si los chequeos médicos nos decían que todo estaba bien, me perdía en mis ideas, cuando oí la voz del doctor

-Señora necesito volver al quirófano, la vida de su hijo o su esposa penden de un hilo-tome los papeles con las manos temblándome, y mire

– ¿Dónde firmo para salvar a mi esposa?-el doctor me miro y asintió

-Aquí y aquí- le firme los papeles con la idea de haber hecho lo correcto, rece por primera vez en mucho tiempo a Dios, por la salud de mi esposa y de mi bebé, el cruel tiempo pasaba muy lento, los minutos se me hacían horas, me perdía en mis pensamientos entre cortados de ilusiones a futuro, de recuerdos hermosos, de cuando nos enteramos que Viola estaba embarazada, ruegos y promesas por si se salvaban ambos, trataba de aparentar tranquilidad, la cual no tenia, es como si solo estuviera yo en un mundo alterno.

Sentí que alguien se acercaba, levante la vista, era el doctor, me pare como si estuviera impulsada por un resorte, y de una zancada llegue hasta donde el doctor- ¿cómo está mi esposa doctor?, ¿Bueno como están ambos?, ¿por qué no me responde? ¿Están bien? ¡Dígame doctor!-le dije desesperada el doctor me veía con una cara neutral, espero que me calmara para tomar palabra

-Señora, la niña está bien…-una sonrisa me ilumino el rostro "¿niña? "Mi Viola estaría feliz cuando viera a nuestra hija, rogaba por que se pareciera a ella-¿y mi mujer como está doctor? –le pregunte aun con la sonrisa en mi rostro, el doctor me miro impasible

–Lo siento, pero la señora Viola no sobrevivió al parto-mi sonrisa se desvaneció, me quede petrificada es como si el sonido hubiera cesado y solo oyera el eco de lo último que había dicho "no sobrevivió al parto", mis piernas temblaban, solo sentía que el mundo se me venía encima, ningún sonido salía de mi boca, es como si todas mis palabras se quedaran atoradas en mi garganta, "No…no, ¡NO!" pero solo fue un pensamiento, quería pensar que estaba en una estúpida pesadilla y que despertaría asustada y llorando y mi Viola estaría ahí para consolarme, para abrazarme y para decirme "todo está bien, mi Natsuki" y acostarme en su pecho y aferrarme a ella y relajarme con el aroma y calor de su cuerpo y despertar entre sus brazos y sonreírle, pero no ahí estaba en un frio pasillo de hospital, recibiendo la peor noticia de mi existencia, sentí como mis piernas no soportaban mi peso, sentí que alguien me sujetaba para no caer, y que me sentaba en una de las sillas que había ahí, tantas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, quería llorar, gritar, pero solo pude atinar a ver que el médico seguía frente a mí, lo observe y el solo articulo

-No sabe cuánto lo siento señora, hicimos todo porque madre e hija se salvaran pero nos fue imposible-lo mire fijamente, una ira terrible me invadió de repente al recordar lo que me había hecho firmar, me levante repentinamente y lo tome de las solapas con fuerza

-¡Pero qué demonios! ¡ ¿No se supone que yo firme ese estúpido papel?!-le decía entre dientes, el me miraba asustado por mi reacción

– ¡Cálmese señora o le tendré que sedar!- mis manos estaban transparentes debido a la fuerza que aplicaba, le solté pero no le quite la mirada de encima, el cambio su semblante

- Mire señora a usted le di a firmar una responsiva pero a Kuga-san se le dio otra y ella firmo por su hija, en ese caso de diferencias de responsivas, los médicos encargados del caso, decidimos salvar a la que estaba menos grave que era su pequeña-me explico el doctor "ósea que mi esposa, ¿había sacrificado su vida por la de nuestra hija?" el doctor me miraba y me dijo

-De verdad lo siento mucho señora…Eh…- me dijo tratando de preguntar por mi nombre

-Kuga…Kuga Natsuki… - le dije al doctor

-Bueno Kuga-san me tengo que retirar, con su permiso- yo me quede viendo como el doctor se retiraba, me volví a sentar en la silla, tome mi cabeza entre las manos, me acomodaba el cabello con la manos en signo de desesperación, "¿ahora qué haría?" "¿qué sería de mí?" "¿qué haría con una niña que necesitaría de su madre?" me paso por la cabeza la idea de darla en adopción, si le daría en adopción, tendría unos padres que le cuidarían y que le darían lo que yo no le podría dar: Amor, porque todo el que tenia se había ido con su madre al ella fallecer, si sería lo mejor…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Espero que les guste este cap, esta historia es una adaptación de una historia con personajes originales que escribí hace mucho tiempo, sé que ahora es algo confuso, pero poco a poco se irá aclarando. En ustedes esta que le de continuación o solo se quede como un Oneshot estilo Tragedy, sinceramente espero que opten por la continuación xD pero bueno, si tienen alguna duda, aclaración, jitomatazos, lo que sea, pueden dejar un review, será bien recibido. <strong>

**Les ha hablado su amiga María Hatake y les desea buenas tardes (? **

**Nos vemos luego!**


	2. Una luz se enciende

Hola! muchas gracias por los reviews! pues aquí estoy actualizando, espero que les guste este capitulo, más abajo dejaré unas notas, pero por ahora les dejo el fic.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Ni Mai-Hime ni Mai-Otome me pertenecen, ni sus sensuales personajes, todos le pertenecen a Sunrise, el cual nos quedó a deber mucho ShizNat, chicas y chicos, debemos demandar, vale, no.<p>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2. Una luz se enciende.<p>

Sería lo mejor… ¿lo mejor? ¿Para quién? ¿Pero qué diablos estaba pensando? ¿Regalar el fruto de nuestro amor? ¿Algo tan esperado por ambas? ¿Nuestras ilusiones? No yo no podía hacer eso, era hija de Viola y mía y si le amaba demasiado a ella tendría que proteger a esa niña con mi vida en memoria de mi mujer…pero ¿ahora qué haría? Por inercia tome mi celular y comencé a marcar un número, el número de la única persona que me podría ayudar en este momento.

-¿Diga?-se escuchó desde el otro lado del teléfono

-Mai soy Natsuki, te hablo desde el hospital, Viola…-le dije haciendo pausa no podía decírselo así

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Viola está bien?-me pregunto preocupada, yo no sabía que decirle, ni que hacer, el llanto comenzaba a traicionar a medida que Mai me seguía preguntando sobre el estado de Viola

-Traje a Viola porque le empezaron las contracciones y…y entro a trabajo de parto-las lágrimas no me dejaron continuar

-Mira sabes que en este momento cuelgo y voy para allá, ¿tranquila si?, yo sé que tener a un hijo es la emoción más grande, pero ¿por qué no me avisaste?, bueno ¿sabes qué? yo llego allá- me colgó sin poder decirle que Viola había fallecido

Guarde el teléfono y me senté de nuevo en la silla solo me podía esperar a la llegada de Mai, no sabía cómo le diría que su mejor amiga casi hermana ya no estaba, me quede pensando en las palabras de Mai… ¿un hijo? ¿La emoción más grande? Si, tal vez, pero eso ahora no me importaba, me sentía desprotegida, necesitaba el abrazo de alguien, no, no de alguien…si no de ella, solo ella podría calmarme, hacerme sentir bien pero ¿cómo? Si ella ya no estaba, y ¿si era una broma? Yo no le había visto… ¡sí! ¡Ella tenía que estar bien! Camine hacia pasillo que comunicaba con el quirófano, abrí el primer par de puertas con algo de estrepito, una enfermera salió de segunda puerta que era la del quirófano, se me puso al paso

- ¡Señorita esta área es restringida, solo personal autorizado puede entrar! –me dijo tapándome el paso

-¡Mire señorita, allá dentro esta mi esposa, y quiero verle!- le grite a la enfermera, a mí no me importaba lo que me dijera, yo estaba dispuesta a pasarle encima a quien fuera con tal de ver a mi esposa, seguí discutiendo con la enfermera, cuando vislumbre que las puertas del quirófano se abrían, me quede quieta observando mientras la enfermera seguía hablando, y fue, fue como si el tiempo hiciera más lento…las puertas se abrieron de par en par y salía una camilla, en ella un cuerpo con una sábana encima, la enfermera volteo a ver la escena , me le escabullí y llegue hasta donde estaba la camilla levante la sabana y era ella…fue como si toda la realidad se me viniera encima, di unos pasos para atrás, horrorizada de lo que estaba viendo, esa ya no era mi Viola, era un cuerpo sin vida, con ese característico color de un cuerpo sin alma, sin darme cuenta llegue a pegarme a la pared, ahí no hice más que deslizarme hacia el suelo, y esconder la cabeza entre mis rodillas y llorar como una niña, el mundo desapareció para mí, no sabía dónde estaba, ni quién era, solo sabía que me había quedado sola en el mundo, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, de repente sentí una mano acariciando mi cabeza, alce la vista y era Mai, trate de levantarme, ella no me lo permitió.

-Mai, Viola…-le dije envuelta aun en llanto-

-Shhh tranquila, ya me informaron que paso, tranquila todo estará mejor-me dijo ella también con lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas, no pude evitarlo me lance a sus brazos, y me puse a llorar de nuevo como una niña.

Habían pasado unas dos horas, ahora estaba más tranquila, tratando de asimilar mi dolorosa realidad, Mai se estaba encargando de todo el papeleo, yo solo concentraba mi vista en las ondas que se hacían en mi vaso de café al moverlo, Mai se me acerco, me hablaba con una ternura infinita

-Natsuki ya puedes ver y cargar a tu hija- voltee a mirarla a la cara

–No quiero, vela tu-le dije en un tono seco y molesto, ella me miro incrédula

– ¡Pero Natsuki es tu hija!- me levante para mirarle cara a cara y le mire con rencor

- ¡Por la culpa de esa niña, mi Viola, mi mujer está muerta!-al decir esto pude sentir una mano impactándose sobre mi rostro, que por la fuerza del impacto me volteo la cara a un lado, yo me quede quieta, ella me miraba con reproche

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir tal estupidez?!-me grito histérica

-¡Es la pura verdad! ¡Y te pido por tu bien que no me vuelvas a tocar por favor!-le dije sobándome la mejilla

– ¿Es amenaza?- me pregunto acercándose a mí y cuando yo le iba contestar llego una enfermera

-Señoritas por favor dejen de armar tanto escándalo, que esto es un hospital, solo vine a decirles que ya pueden pasar a ver a la bebé- ambas nos miramos con odio.

-Mira si eres tan estúpida como para culpar a un ser inocente por algo que tal vez tenía que suceder, allá tú, pero yo si voy a verla- ella comenzó a caminar al área de cuneros, yo le seguí, nos pasaron a una sala especial, en la cual nos entregaron a la pequeña, yo estaba cruzada de brazos, veía los movimientos de Mai de reojo, ella la veía con ternura con dulzura, me volteo a ver directo a la cara

– ¿Qué? ¿No la vas a cargar?- me extendió los brazos, mostrándome a la niña, yo me acerque para tomar a la bebé en brazos y cuando la mire no pude dejar de llorar de emoción, "Dios es hermosa, tiene los ojos de Viola" no podía articular palabra, la niña tenía parecido a ambas, las lágrimas brotaban de mi sin poder contenerlas, ella también lloraba "me imagino que quiere a su madre" "¿madre? " "desde ahora yo soy su madre" solo pude sonreír y decir-Ho…hola mi amor, bienvenida a este mundo preciosa- y como por arte de magia la bebé callo su llanto

-¿Viste Mai?- le dije sorprendida, mientras sonreía, Mai nos miraba y sonreía al ver la escena

-Si así es ella reconoce tu voz-me dijo y recordé todas las tardes que Viola y yo pasamos sentadas en el sillón, imaginando como seria nuestra bebe, yo abrazándole o recostando mi cabeza y hablándole a la pancita, pensando en que nombre le pondríamos y más recuerdos hermosos pero a la vez dolorosos, la voz de Mai me saco de mis ensoñaciones

-¿Qué nombre le pondrás?- me quede pensando en que nombre llevaría, recordé las discusiones entre Viola y yo, de que nombre le pondríamos, si sería niño o niña, pero si era niño ya decidiríamos y si era niña ella estaba necia que Alyssa y yo que quería que llevara su nombre, entonces con una sonrisa en mi rostro le dije

-Alyssa, será su nombre-dirigiéndome a la bebe-verdad mi amor, hola Alyssa-le sonreí, y ella me veía demasiado atenta como si ya me conociera desde mucho antes, voltee a ver a Mai, tenía un gesto serio, y estaba pensativa

-¿En qué piensas?-le dije volteando ver a mi hija y sonriéndole

-¿Ya hablaste con la familia de Viola?- al escuchar su respuesta, la sonrisa se desvaneció de la cara, era cierto, no había hablado con la familia de Viola, no sé cómo les comunicaría lo que había pasado si desde que Viola dejo su casa, solo habíamos ido unas cuantas veces y siempre terminábamos mal, la última vez cuando nos enteramos que ella estaba embarazada, su madre había pegado el grito en el cielo, tachándonos de "contranaturales" reprochándonos que como dos asquerosas lesbianas le íbamos a dar una buena educación a un niño sin esperar que les saliera puto o que les saliera otra machorra, según en las palabras de mi "querida" suegra, esa vez Viola me dijo que si ellos querían conocer a su nieta o nieto que nos buscaran, sus lágrimas fueron el factor detonante para que yo no dijera absolutamente ni le contradijera, poniéndome necia de decirle que tenía que estar cerca de su familia ya que ni siquiera la mía quería saber de mi por las mismas razones.

Seguía mirando a mi bebé, no sabía cómo iba a decirles a sus abuelos que su hija había fallecido, mi hija en respuesta sonrió involuntariamente, ya sumida en un sueño profundo; sentí los pasos de alguien acercándose, Mai y yo volteamos a ver, era la misma enfermera avisándonos que teníamos que retirarnos, y que el cuerpo de mi esposa ya estaba listo para el funeral, con todo el dolor del mundo me separe de mi bebé, prometiéndole que regresaría por ella para llevarla a casa, le di un beso en la frente y salimos.

-¿A dónde vamos?-me pregunto Mai

-Necesito buscar el teléfono de Viola, tienes razón, debo de comunicarle a su familia-le dije en tono serio

-Mmm sí, ¿pero dejaras que estén presentes en el funeral?-me pregunto, la mire directo a los ojos

-Sé que no se lo merecen, por todo lo que nos han hecho pasar pero es su familia, además tienen el derecho de conocer a su nieta- "nieta…" que bien se hubiera sentido Viola de saber que sus padres aceptaran con tanto cariño a mi hija, aunque conociendo a mis suegros no sabíamos que reacción tendrían

-Hey Natsuki yo conduzco-dijo Mai casi llegando al auto

-No, es mi auto yo conduzco-le dije mirándola y abriendo la puerta del conductor, antes tenía una hermosa moto, pero desde que me enteré del embarazo de Viola, lo había cambiado por un auto, porque ahora seríamos tres, una hermosa familia, en su auto familiar…

-No, yo conduzco porque tú no tienes cabeza para hacerlo ahora- me quito las llaves y me dejo ahí parada, encendió el auto y me dijo – ¿te subes o te dejo ahí?- me sonrió burlona, di la vuelta para subirme al lugar del copiloto

Me subí, el auto aun emanaba su olor, recargue la cabeza en la ventanilla para que Mai no viera las lágrimas que estaba derramando silenciosamente, que conjuntadas con la insipiente lluvia que empezaba a caer se confundían, sabía que debía ser fuerte pero me costaba bastante si siempre mi fortaleza fue ella, desde que la conocí algo superior a mí me dijo que debía proteger a esa niña hermosa, porque aún era eso una niña, recordaba cómo nos habíamos conocido, la manera que la miraba con esos ojos que parecían fuego puro, cuando supo de mi homosexualidad, no dijo nada, solo le pareció algo sorpresivo pero no le importó, pero hubo un tiempo que se alejó bastante de mí, hasta el punto de ya casi no hablarme, pensé que alguien de mis amigos le había dicho lo que un día de borrachera dije: que Viola me gustaba, la dejé de ver por algo de tiempo, fue grande mi sorpresa al verla parada frente a la puerta y mucho más grande mi sorpresa cuando me empujó hacia dentro de la casa y me beso apasionadamente, sonreí ante tal recuerdo, después cuando decidimos mantener nuestra relación en secreto, y mi sonrisa se fue al recordar la cara de horror de sus padres al saber la verdad, e inmediatamente llamar por teléfono a los míos, los cuales se apersonaron en el lugar y se enteraron de la verdad en un santiamén, abofeteándome en la presencia de mi novia y de sus padres, a mí lo cual no me importo, lo único que me importaba en esos momentos era que no quisieran separarme de Viola, lo cual fue lo contrario sus padres decidieron que se fuera si quería sola o conmigo, que no la querían más en su casa y mis padres opinaron lo mismo de mí, había pasado algo de tiempo de eso, aproximadamente 6 años ya no éramos unas niñas, ambas con mucho esfuerzo habíamos terminado la carrera, ahora que teníamos que ofrecer a un hijo nuestro pasaba esto, un par de lágrimas más bajaron por mis mejillas, que pasaría, como les diría a sus padres lo que había pasado con ella…

Sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado a mi casa, entramos y es como si un torrente de más recuerdos golpeara mi cara, ¡su olor! si su olor muy impregnado en cada cosa de esa casa, es como si toda la casa se hubiera puesto en mi contra para recordarle, su olor, los retratos, sus arreglos, todo.

Subí a la recamara, antes de abrir la puerta cerré los ojos y solté el aire que no sé cuánto tiempo lo había contenido para no respirar ese aroma, abrí la puerta y todavía podía verla durmiendo plácidamente, me acerque a la cama, me senté en su lugar acariciando la parte donde ella siempre dormía, sentí que algo húmedo toco mi mano, eran mis lágrimas que caían sin parar, tome su almohada aun impregnada de su aroma, ahí era más fuerte, y me abrase a ella y llore de nuevo, llore como cuando estaba en el hospital sin control alguno, recordé que debajo de su almohada estaba el control del pequeño aparato de sonido que teníamos , y que ella ponía cerca siempre el control debajo de su almohada para apagarlo ya que era nuestra alarma, decidí darle play sin ver que había un CD dentro del aparato, el cual comenzó a tocar, inundando el silencio con aquella canción que a ella le gustaba tanto…

Comencé a cantar la canción sin conciencia solo recordando que a ella le encantaba esa canción:

Le bajé las estrellas, de un solo golpe,

Tal vez ese fue mi error,

Le ofrecí cada día, y cada noche, el alma y el corazón,

Pero no le bastó, no fue suficiente,

No quiso quererme como la quise yo.

Pero al ir avanzando la letra tome atención lo que decía…

_**Qué voy a hacer con todo este amor,**_

_**Que no cabe en mi pecho**_

_**Que me cala los huesos,**_

_**Que se ahoga en este mar de dolor.**_

_**Que me quema la carne,**_

_**Y que me hierve la sangre,**_

_**Que me está partiendo en dos la razón,**_

_**Qué voy a hacer sin su amor,**_

_**Qué voy a hacer con mi amor.**_

_**Se alejó de mi vida, de un solo golpe,**_

_**Se fue sin decirme adiós,**_

_**Me rompió la sonrisa, las ilusiones, el alma y el corazón,**_

_**Le dí todo mi amor, y no fue suficiente,**_

_**No quiso quererme como la quise yo.**_

_**Qué voy a hacer con todo este amor,**_

_**Que no cabe en mi pecho**_

_**Que me cala los huesos,**_

_**Que se ahoga en este mar de dolor.**_

_**Que me quema la carne,**_

_**Y que me hierve la sangre,**_

_**Que me está partiendo en dos la razón,**_

_**Qué voy a hacer sin su amor,**_

_**Qué voy a hacer con mi amor.**_

_**Que no cabe en mi pecho**_

_**Que me cala los huesos,**_

_**Que se ahoga en este mar de dolor.**_

_**Que me quema la carne,**_

_**Y que me hierve la sangre,**_

_**Que me está partiendo en dos la razón.**_

_**Que no cabe en mi pecho**_

_**Que me cala los huesos,**_

_**Que se ahoga en este mar de dolor.**_

_**Que me quema la carne,**_

_**Y que me hierve la sangre,**_

_**Que me está partiendo en dos la razón,**_

_**Qué voy a hacer sin su amor,**_

_**Qué voy a hacer con mi amor.**_

¡Qué diablos! ¡Esa canción ahora me carcomía el alma! Así me sentía, me dio rabia, "le di todo mi amor y no fue suficiente, no quiso quererme como la quise yo" esas palabras se repetían sin cesar, tome el control del aparato y volví a repetir la canción "se alejó de mi vida de un solo golpe , se fue sin decirme adiós" otra vez una tras otra vez me torturaba el alma oír repetidamente las mismas frases , mi mente me decía "si ella me quisiera, no se hubiera ido, si así es" "si yo la amaba, ¿porque me dejo?" Me deslice al suelo aun abrazando a su almohada, cada palabra de esa canción me taladraba en el cerebro

-¡¿Porque?! ¡Porque me dejaste! Si yo…si yo te amo tanto- gritaba sin control, me pare en un arranque de furia y tire todo lo que estaba alrededor mío, arranque el aparato de música y lo bote lejos de mí, "¡porque me tan dejo sola!" " ¿si ella sabe que la amo?" no tenía control sobre mí, tome todo lo que había en el tocador y lo aventé de un solo golpe, me mire en el espejo, esa no era yo, ya no sería la misma persona nunca más…pero tanta era mi rabia que le metí un puñetazo al espejo y salto hecho pedazos, de repente un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, hizo sentarme y tocarme con las manos la cabeza, sentí que en la mejilla me escurría algo, lo tome con las yemas de los dedos, era sangre, pensé que era de mi cabeza pero al voltear el dorso de mi mano me di cuenta de que era de ella de donde emanaba, no busque la manera de como parármela deje que corriera libre por mi brazo, yo solo la observaba como una demente, no me importaba desangrarme ahí mismo, ya nada era igual para mí, sin ella nada importaba…

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno eso es todo por hoy, como dije arriba agradezco bastante a Crist, Shisuki27, Virshy, Harukichiru, natsuxshizu 4 ever y de los Guest, que amablemente dejaron sus reviews, muchas gracias! de verdad que no me esperaba tantos.<strong>

**Alguien preguntaba que si era futa, no, no es futa, Alyssa es hija de ambas, pero mas adelante verán porque, este y el próximo capitulo serán algo fuertes, espero que no les abrume tanto.**

**La canción que se lee casi al final de capitulo se llama "Que voy a hacer con mi amor" del cantante Alejandro Fernández, se las dejo para que la escuchen: watch?v=CPmjginHrxc**

**Y por último, creo que actualizaré cada sábado, dependiendo de la respuesta de ustedes, puede que sea mas rápido. Eso era todo lo que quería decirles y bueno, espero que les agrade este cap!**

**Nos vemos luego!**


	3. Pesadillas y realidad

Hola! les traigo el capitulo 3, es algo tarde a lo que habitualmente lo subo, lo siento u.u sin más que decir, dejo el capitulo :3

* * *

><p>Disclamer: Mai-Hime ni Mai-Otome me pertenecen porque si no tendrian ShizNat hard (? Vale ya, le pertenecen a Sunrise.<p>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3. Pesadillas y realidad.<p>

¿Qué es la muerte? Muerte es una palabra a la que mucha gente le teme, es un estado del cual nadie ha regresado a decirte que ha pasado, es algo muy difícil de decir y de describir, pero hay momentos en que quisieras ser tú el que estuviera muerto…el que estuviera en esa caja.

Así me sentía yo, en ese momento quería ser la que estuviera en la caja que estaba frente de mí, no mi Viola, a lo lejos veía a la demás gente, algunas personas tristes, algunas platicando por lo bajo, algunas inclusive ajenas a lo que pasaba, en fin, sinceramente no me importaba, es como si yo estuviera sola ahí, el salón vacío y ella, hasta que sentí que me tocaron el hombro:

-Natsuki, ¿cómo sigue tu mano?- mire a Mai y mire mi mano toda vendada, había sido una estupidez la que había hecho, afortunadamente Mai al oír el estruendo había subido a ver qué era lo que pasaba y pudo parar la hemorragia a tiempo, deje que me curara, ni dolor sentía, me sentía algo zombi

-Me siento…-dije como es que si en ese momento pudiera sentirme así- bien…ya no me duele- le sonreí levemente, ella me sonrió de vuelta, se sentó junto de mí y me paso la mano detrás de la espalda abrazándome, me deje necesitaba la protección de alguien, deje que siguiera pasando el tiempo, cuando me acorde de mi bebé y decidí preguntarle

-¿Oye y mi hija?-voltee a todos lados a ver, buscándola pero no la veía

-No te preocupes, mi mamá la tiene, esta con ella en la cocina, vengo de estar con ellas- me volvió a sonreír para tranquilizarme

-¿Duerme? – le pregunte volteando a ver de nuevo el féretro

-Sí, si duerme, es un lindo angelito, se porta demasiado bien, casi no llora- suspire, un angelito, si un angelito que me habían mandado para superar la muerte de la mujer que amaba con locura, voltee a ver de nuevo a Mai aún me miraba esperando respuesta, me quede pensando en que aún no le había agradecido todo lo que había hecho por mí, ella se encargó de todo, porque yo no tenía cabeza para absolutamente nada

-¿Mai?- la mire, ella volteo con una sonrisa hacia mi

-¿Si? Dime- le tome una mano y agache mi mirada al piso, después le mire a los ojos estaban llorosos, con ojeras su rostro aunque me sonreía se notaba cansado, no me había parado a pensar que ella también sufría puesto que era su mejor amiga, la única que después de enterarse que sus papás la habían corrido de su casa y la razón del porqué, le siguió hablando y la apoyaba en lo que necesitaba y porque no decirlo, a mí también, ahora mismo lo estaba haciendo.

-Quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí, no cualquiera se prestaría para hacerse cargo de lo que me tocaba a mí, eres una gran amiga, una gran chica, tienes una gran fortaleza, sé que tú querías a Viola como una hermana y ella ahora no está, espero que siga contando con tu amistad y…-apretó suavemente mi mano y me interrumpió

-¡Hey! ¿Eso nunca lo dudes si?, Viola era mi hermana tal vez no de sangre pero si de sentimiento, además tu eres como mi cuñada, a ti te he llegado a apreciar y a querer mucho, te has ganado ese cariño gracias al amor que le tenías a ella, además ahora está la pequeña Alyssa, no es que te crea incapaz de cuidarla pero pues creo que te tendré que ayudar, bueno si tú quieres…-bajo la mirada tímidamente, no pude más la abrace, se estaba comportando de lo más genial conmigo y creo de que de verdad más adelante al tratar de reacomodar mi vida la necesitaría.

-¡Vaya, vaya mi hija en ese cajón aun y tú ya buscándole sustituta!- oí a mis espaldas, todavía abrazada a Mai cuando oí esa voz que esperaba no oír ni dentro de mil años, me dio tanta rabia escuchar eso, quise levantarme del asiento para hacerle frente pero Mai me jalo, me dijo al oído que no le respondiera la injuria que me acababa de hacer, que me calmara, respire hondo y me voltee a enfrentar a mi suegra.

-Señora un gusto tenerla aquí-dije con sonrisa irónica, me levante de la silla, pero aun Mai me jalaba de la ropa

-¡Vaya si serás una puta cínica! No tengo ningún gusto de estar aquí, en el velorio de mi hija, ¡de mi niña! – eso me dio mucho más rabia, me solté del agarre de Mai y avance casi hasta llegar a la altura de mi suegra pero mi cuñada Ahn me lo impidió poniéndoseme enfrente, levante la cabeza para poder verla a la cara, ella era mucho más alto que yo y en ese momento era más fuerte que yo fácilmente me hubiera dado un empujón y mandarme lejos, pero no, solo me miraba esperando mi reacción, suspire pesadamente, mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estaba armando un show en el velorio de mi esposa, no les iba a dar gusto poniéndome mal, retrocedí dos pasos y haciéndome a un lado tratando de dirigirme a mi suegra dije:

-Su niña…ya veo…mire no voy a rebajarme a discutir con usted, solo que usted sabe lo que paso en realidad, ¡usted sabe todo lo que sufrimos ella y yo por su rechazo!- le dije sin poder ocultar mi rabia

-¿Y qué me dices de tus padres eh? Ellos no actuaron diferente a mí, ellos también murieron de vergüenza al enterarse que clase de hija tenían, la cual pervirtió a la mía, te dieron la espalda de la manera más cruel que se pueda, hasta se mudaron de la ciudad con tal de no verte, al menos yo trate de mediar las cosas por el amor que le tenía a mi hija, ¡pero a ti te abandonaron peor que a un perro!- me grito, la gente me miraba y murmuraba, sinceramente no me importaba, pero me dolía la verdad que mi suegra me tiraba a la cara, no pude responderle

-¿Qué? ¿Te duele que te lo recuerde? Pues a mí no me duele recordártelo, yo por amor a mi hija aun te permití a ti entrar a mi casa aunque no tenía ni ganas de verte, ni siquiera quisiera saber de ti, pero amaba a mi hija por eso se lo permití, ¡hasta que me entere de la barbaridad que habían cometido! Algo tan horrible, que hasta pena, horror me da decirlo, ¡porque no es de Dios! No es algo natural, ese intento de ir contra la naturaleza es la ¡que acabo con la vida de mi hija!- termino de gritar mi suegra.

En ese momento no pude más, camine hacia el lado derecho, mi cuñada se movió hacia ese lado, pero yo fui más ágil y me moví rápidamente a mi izquierda burlándolo para llegar a donde mi suegra, tenía tantas emociones frustradas que no iba a permitir más insultos de ese tipo y menos que se metiera con lo más hermoso que me había dado la vida después de mi mujer: mi pequeña.

Pero no sé en qué momento alguien me sujeto por la espalda antes de que pudiera llegar a mi objetivo, voltee a ver quién era, no era mi cuñada era Mai, una vez más ella me detenía de hacer algo estúpido

-Señora por favor retírese, aquí solo está causando problemas, si Natsuki quiso que usted viniera no era para que armara tal alboroto, por favor ¡tan siquiera respete la memoria de su hija!- le dijo Mai aun forcejeando conmigo, pronto vi que era imposible soltarme, no tenía fuerzas

-¿Y tú quién eres para hablarme así? ¿Te crees dueña de la casa o qué? ¿O será que esta ya te tenía antes de que mi hija muriera y viniste a ver si ya podías ocupar su lugar?- le dijo mi suegra a Mai, sentí que me apretaba con fuerza

-No diga tonterías señora yo solo soy una amiga de su hija y de su nuera- Mai sonrió irónica- la única persona que ha vivido de cerca todo lo que ellas pasaron, todo el amor que ellas se proyectaban- mi suegra hizo una mueca de repulsión- ¿qué? ¿Le da asco? Pues no señora, debería agradecer que esta mujer le dio a su hija todo el amor que nadie más le hubiera dado, jamás le vi llorar por causa de esta mujer, siempre la vi feliz, siempre la vi enamorada, siempre tuvo todo de parte de Natsuki, no hubo día que esta mujer no hiciera algo por ver feliz a su hija, señora, eso es amor y eso es lo que le tuvo que haber importado- Mai hablaba mientras lentamente me iba soltando, me incorpore y pude ver a mi suegra, su rostro era rojo, estaba demasiado enojada.

-Mai tiene razón señora, ahora se lo digo yo, puede retirarse, no tiene nada que hacer aquí, creo que Viola hubiese hecho lo mismo que ahora yo estoy haciendo, váyase por favor- levante la mano haciendo referencia a la puerta, mi suegra no sabía que decir hasta que fijo su vista en un punto de la casa, voltee al mismo lugar y vi a la mamá de Mai cargando a mi hija, la señora había salido al oír el escándalo que habíamos armado mi suegra y yo.

Camino hacia donde estaba mi hija, la señora Tokiha dio dos pasos hacia atrás, yo quise evitar que esa mujer llegara hasta mi hija no sabría su reacción, pero sentí un jalón de mi brazo, voltee a impedir que Mai me sujetara y ahora no era ella sino mi cuñada "tranquila, no es capaz de hacerle daño" me había dicho con tal de tranquilizarme, todo pasaba tan rápido y a la vez tan lento, solo voltee a ver como levantaba la manta que tapaba a mi bebé y la miro, la observo unos segundos y lágrimas empezaron a surcar el rostro de mi suegra, lentamente levanto los brazos como pidiéndole a doña Nora que le entregase a la niña, suavemente la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su seno, sonrió y volteo a ver a mi cuñado

-Es hermosa, tiene los ojos de Viola, su sonrisa, a pesar de que tenga rasgos de Kuga, es como si mi Viola hubiera vuelto a nacer– dijo acariciando suavemente la mejilla de mi bebé, se quedó como unos minutos así, me quede en silencio y le entrego la niña a la señora Tokiha, le hizo una seña a mi cuñada y ella la siguió, salieron en total silencio, todos nos quedamos extrañados de la actitud de mi suegra.

Me acerque a mi hija, la cargue, ella estaba despierta, no sé porque en ese momento sentí algo de pánico, que la apreté un poco hacia mí, solo fue un segundo, después le di un beso y la estuve cargando un buen rato, no sé porque de repente me llego un cansancio horrible, quería permanecer despierta pero no podía se me cerraban los ojos de sueño

-Debes irte a descansar un poco, en unas horas es el entierro – me dijo Mai acercándose a mí, creo que tenía razón, subí lentamente a mi recamara, esperando ver el relajo que arme el día anterior, pero no, todo estaba en orden, creo que esto había sido obra de Mai, en este momento no me importaba, me acosté y no sé qué en qué momento me quede dormida.

Desperté al sentir que me movían, era la señora Tohika diciéndome que ya era hora, me tome la cabeza entre las manos, ya era la hora de despedirme eternamente de la mujer que tanto amaba, sabía que al menos terrenalmente su cuerpo aún estaba conmigo, en su casa, pero sabía que tenía que ir a descansar , me cambie lentamente, cambie el vendaje de mi mano, y baje contando escalón por escalón para que otra vez mi realidad me golpeara el rostro, había un poco de más gente, algunas personas se me acercaron para darme el pésame, vi como unos hombres desarmaban la capilla fúnebre y otros tomaban el féretro cargándolo a su hombro, camine detrás de ellos, sintiendo que alguien tomo mi brazo, voltee a ver a Mai le sonreí levemente y deje que se tomara bien de mi brazo, caminamos hasta el auto, ahí ella tomo el lado del conductor y partimos a el panteón, se estaciono pero yo no quería bajar, me quede quieta hasta que ella se paró junto a la puerta del auto, abrió y me extendió la mano para salir, bajamos, la gente ya había llegado, caminamos hacia lo que sería la tumba de mi esposa, todo era tan triste, por primera vez entre al cementerio con una sensación de miedo, una sensación imponente sumado a los rezos me hacían sentir como si fuera a una especie de rito, no sé de qué tipo, con este pensamiento llegamos a la tumba, cerré por un momento los ojos cuando los abrí los tipos habían colocado el féretro en su lugar sin bajarlo aún, el padre había comenzado a rezar por el descanso de su alma, sentí que alguien me semi abrazo, Mai siempre ella dándome su apoyo, me dio una rosa, ella tenía una en la mano, baje la mirada y se vino a mi mente un recuerdo

FLASHBACK

El mismo cementerio, la lluvia cayendo fuertemente, Viola tomándome del brazo, estábamos en el velorio del padre de un compañero de la oficina, nadie realmente cercano, pero asistimos, toda la gente a nuestro alrededor llorando, mi compañero destruido, su familia ni decirlo.

El padre rezando por el descanso de su alma, gente llorando, un ambiente conmovedor pero al mismo tiempo desgarrador, al término del entierro, nos subimos al coche, tome el volante con ambas manos fuertemente, expulse el aire con fuerza, no sé porque la escena me había impactado tanto, mi esposa acaricio mi brazo sacándome de mi trance

-Ara… ¿Qué le pasa a mi Natsuki?- me dijo sonriéndome dulcemente, la observe, seguía igual de hermosa que cuando le conocí

-Nada mi amor, bueno creo que me impacto un poco el entierro- ella se me acerco y me abrazo, hundiendo su cara en mi cuello, yo recargue mi cabeza sobre la suya

-¿Sabes? Si yo muriera antes que tú, no me gustaría que llorases por mí- sentí un horrendo escalofrío recorrerme la columna vertebral y me separe de ella rápidamente, ella me miro sorprendida y yo le mire seria

-No amor, no quiero que lo digas ni en broma- ella puso cara de asustada al ver mi seriedad, trate de suavizar mi expresión- ¿es que no ves que sin ti me muero? ¿Que eres lo más bello que la vida me ha dado?- tome su mentón acercándola a mí para darle un suave beso en los labios, el cual ella correspondió

-Mi vida, eso algún día tiene que pasar- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla

-Bueno, pero eso será en muchos, muchos años, cuando nuestros nietos estén grandes- le sonreí y le bese de nuevo

-Mi cielo recuerda que la vida no la tenemos comprada, pueden suceder muchas cosas y…-no la deje terminar de responder, le di otro beso y le sonreí nuevamente

-Amor no pensemos eso ahora, que tenemos mucha vida por delante, mejor vayámonos a casa mira que ambas estamos empapádas y nos vayamos a resfriar- ella solo asintió, prendí el coche y nos fuimos.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que todo había sido un recuerdo y de que me encontraba en el entierro de mi mujer, "que razón tenía ella, la vida no la tenemos comprada", vi como bajaban lentamente la caja, suspire con cansancio, levante la cabeza hacia el cielo, "mi amor, sé que ahora lo que queda enterrado aquí es tu cuerpo, sé que tu alma reposa allá arriba" pensé y en respuesta una pequeña gota de lluvia se estrelló en mi frente, segundos después otra, otra y otra, empezó a lloviznar, baje la mirada y camine hacia la tumba , me deje caer de rodillas, aun podía alcanzar la tapa del féretro, mire mi mano izquierda y me vi la pulsera de hilo que ella me había regalado por nuestra amistad ya hace muchos años y que no me quitaba por nada del mundo, ese día la arranque de una, tome mi anillo de matrimonio y lo amarre junto a la rosa, abrí el féretro levemente y lo deposite, me levante del suelo, mientras mis lágrimas caían por mi rostro, comenzaron a echar la tierra y yo no pude mirar más, le di la espalda y me abrace a Mai y llore como una niña, sentí como si alguien más me abrazara, voltee a ver quién era y no había nadie cerca de mi excepto Mai.

El entierro termino, yo no iba de ánimos para nada, solo quería llegar a mi casa a dormir un poco y estar con mi pequeña, salimos del panteón y estaba doña Nora cargando a mi bebé, me acerque para cargarla cuando escuche detrás de mi

-¡Ahí está, señorita! ¡Esa es la mujer que tiene a mi nieta!- oí gritar a mi suegra, voltee y vi que venía con otra mujer y con dos uniformados, la gente que salía del panteón se detuvo al mirar la escena, la mujer se acercó hacia mi

-Señorita, mi nombre es Yuuki Nao y soy trabajadora social, vengo a llevarme a la niña- abrí los ojos como platos ante lo que me decía, rápidamente me recobre de mi sorpresa

-¿Llevarse a mi hija? No, no puede, ¡es mi hija!- retrocedí dos pasos cuando vi que esa mujer extendía sus brazos para tomar a mi niña

-Señorita, según tengo entendido usted era la esposa de la madre de la niña, pero no su madre, no tiene ningún derecho legal sobre ella, así que la abuela tiene todo el derecho de quedarse con la niña, por favor no haga más difícil esto- me dijo, los uniformados se acercaron más hacia mi

-¿Qué? Está en un error, señorita, ella es mi hija, ¡no se la voy a entregar! Es hija mía y de Viola, ¡tengo pruebas que es mi hija biológicamente! ¡jamás voy a dejar que se la lleve y menos que la tenga esa mujer!- retrocedí mas

-Señorita por favor entienda yo solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, no me lo complique, ya después puede usted interponer una demanda o arreglar una solución con el juez, por ahora la guardia le toca a la abuela de la menor- se acercó a mí y me quito a la niña, camino con ella hacia el auto que tenía, quise ir tras de ella pero los policías se interpusieron al paso, no me importo comencé a forcejear, uno de ellos me sujeto de la cintura casi me cargo, pero de un codazo me aparte de él, corrí, ya casi llegaba al auto cuando sentí que alguien me agarro y me puso algo metálico en las manos, me había esposado, le pise y a él no le quedo de otra que someterme en el piso, mientras que frente a mi veía como el coche arrancaba

-¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! ¡No se la lleven, es mi bebé, es mi hijaaaaa!- Solo vi como el coche se alejaba

Desperté y me abrace a su cuerpo, ella también me abrazaba, me aferre lo que más pude a su pecho, ella me arrullaba, mi respiración empezaba a calmarse

-Ya mi amor, solo fue una pesadilla, ya paso…tranquila- me beso dulcemente la frente, voltee a ver su rostro, me sonreía dulcemente, le sonreí tímidamente

-Es que odio que esa estúpida pesadilla se me repite constantemente- mire hacia abajo, me senté y baje los pies de la cama, ella me abrazo por la espalda, me dio un leve beso en el cuello, mi mente estaba un poco revuelta, sus besos seguían insistentes en mi nuca y comenzaban a bajar por mi cuello, subiendo nuevamente hasta llegar a mi oreja y mordisquear el lóbulo

-Ven a dormir mi cielo, ven conmigo ¿sí?- su aliento en mi oído se volvió seductoramente provocador y sus manos en mi estómago que subían por dentro de la camisa de la pijama, sin evitarlo gemí quedamente, segundos nos quedamos en silencio total, después sentí sus labios besando cerca de mi nuca, sus manos lentamente jugueteando con la piel de mi abdomen, tome sus manos y las dirigí hacia mis senos, dejo mi cuello y entonces busque su boca, nos fundimos en un beso lento pero apasionado, mientras ella masajeaba mis senos, comencé a sentir escalofríos al sentir como tomaba mis pezones apretándolos suavemente, me separe para verle y sonreírle, ella empujo mi hombro para enderezarme encima de la cama, quede debajo de ella, ahora estaba a su merced, sus manos de nuevo fueron dentro de la blusa de la pijama, tocando los costados de mi cuerpo apenas rozándolos con las uñas provocando un cosquilleo en mi abdomen, se acercó de nuevo a mí para volver a besarme, sus manos se fueron hacia mi cintura y alzaron la blusita, mis senos quedaron descubiertos para ella, que ni tarda ni perezosa llevo su boca y manos hacia ellos, dándome un placer exquisito que me hacía jadear, sus labios candentes bajaron hacia mi abdomen, yo solo gemía y acariciaba su cabeza, bajo de a pocos mi pantalón, dejándome desnuda ante ella, me miro y se relamió los labios, siguió con sus besos y comenzó a lamer trazando un camino hacia mi monte de Venus , siguió besando hasta llegar a mi clítoris, al sentirlo pegue un pequeño saltito al sentir su lengua jugando con lo más sensible de mi cuerpo, lamia cada vez más rápido y yo en cada momento sentía más placer, hasta que no soporte más y me vi envuelta en un rico orgasmo.

Mi respiración se recuperaba mientras ella me besaba lentamente, con cariño, con amor, yo correspondí su beso, que se volvió más apasionado en un momento, yo estaba dispuesta a brindarle todo el placer que había experimentado gracias a ella, comencé a acariciar sus piernas, subiendo mis manos a sus caderas, pero ella aparto mis manos, se separó de mí, me sonrió se acostó en la cama y me extendió los brazos, creí que quería que le siguiera pero al acercarme solo me abrazo, sin ninguna intensión más allá que abrazarme, me di cuenta que no quería sexo, ella me quería a mí, me recosté en su pecho y la abrace, ella comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, suspire.

-¿Ya más relajada?- me dijo, no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita, pues si qué rica forma de "relajarme"

-Qué cosas dices amor- levante la cara para darle un pequeño beso

-Jajaja ¿después de tantos años te apena?- me dijo tiernamente pero aun riéndose

-Pues sí, si me da algo de pena- el sueño ya había llegado a mí con una fuerza arrolladora, me abrace más a su cuerpo

-Ay amor, mejor vamos a dormir que mañana hay demasiadas cosas que hacer- me dijo mientras nos tapaba a ambas

-¿Amor?- le llame

-Dime, mi vida- me dijo acomodándose ella también para dormir

-Gracias…- le dije con una sonrisa

-¿Gracias? ¿De qué?- me dijo extrañada

-Gracias por todo, por cómo eres conmigo, por todo lo que haces por mí, por todo tu amor…-

-¡Hey! El amor no se agradece, yo te amo Natsuki, porque mi corazón así lo eligió- se acercó a besarme dulcemente

-Pero de todas maneras tengo que agradecerte, sobre todo por estos años, que me has apoyado y regresado la paz y estabilidad que mi vida requería, gracias Mai…-

* * *

><p><strong>No me maten plz :( Es necesario para la historia la intervención de Mai y todas las cosas que pasarán mas adelante, gracias a Harukichiru, natsuxshizu 4 ever, Taenylover13, Shisuki27 y a los Guest por los reviews, se les agradece muchísimo, disculpen por subirlo tan tarde.<strong>

**Pues es todo lo que quería decir por hoy. Gracias por leerme!**

**Nos vemos luego!**


	4. La propuesta

Hola! pues aquí a media semana dejándoles un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten, sin mas que decir por ahora les dejo el capítulo.

* * *

><p>Disclamer: Mai-Hime y Mai-Otome son propiedad de Sunrise, la que nunca nos quiso dar una OVA hard de ShizNat u.u<p>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4. La propuesta.<p>

Me desperté, sentí un cuerpo caliente a mi lado, voltee a ver a Mai, dormía placenteramente, suspire, era una mujer hermosa, pero no la mujer que yo anhelaba, aquella que había muerto hace 8 años, me levante de la cama, era fin de semana, no tenía que trabajar ya que solo lo hacía entre semana, fui a la cocina a prepararme un pan con mayonesa, otro suspiro mío llenaba el silencio, me puse a pensar que estaría haciendo mi hija en estos momentos en casa de sus abuelos, pensar que después de todo habíamos llegado a un acuerdo donde yo tenía la patria potestad de mi bebé, ya que había comprobado que era mi hija biológicamente, mis suegros tenían el derecho de llevársela cada fin de semana, así lo llevábamos desde hace 8, casi nueve años, yo ahora tenía 32 años, tenía una vida casi perfecta, tenía una hija sana, noble e inteligente, una mujer que me adoraba y un buen trabajo, no podía pedir más.

Seguí viendo hacia fuera comiendo mi pan, cuando sentí que alguien, me abrazo por la espalda

-Buenos días amor, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- me dijo dándome un pequeño beso en el hombro

-Pues amanecí dormida- me dio un pellizco- ¡Oi, eso duele!- me voltee a verle, realmente era muy bonita esa mujer, un poquito más bajita que yo, unos hermosos ojos violetas, cabello pelirrojo casi un tonalidad naranja claro y unos labios delgados, pero ricos y suavecitos al besar, una esbelta figura, pero con un par de…atributos muy bien puestos, no sabía cómo se había fijado en mí, como desde que me conoció anhelo estar conmigo, solo que primero estaba el cariño de Viola, por eso nunca se atrevió a decirme nada, pero desde que mi esposa estaba viva, ella ya sentía atracción por mí.

Me abrazo y cuando se separó, me beso para después cerrar el frasco de mayonesa que había en la mesa.

-Mi amor, ¿a qué hora iras por la niña? – me dijo, guardando el frasco y recogiendo lo de la mesa.

-Mmm en un ratito más, vamos a desayunar algo ¿no? Por ahí te voy a dejar a tu casa-

-Ok amor, aunque veo que tú ya comenzaste, me doy una ducha y salimos-me dijo sonriendo, desapareciendo por la puerta de la cocina, nos alistamos y nos fuimos, desayunamos y la lleve a su casa, pase por mi hija y la subí al auto, mientras conducía le preguntaba que había hecho.

-…y pues mi abuelo me llevo a comprar dulces y mi abuela lo regaño diciendo que eso me iba a hacer daño, estuve jugando con Duran, pero después se chocó y se fue- me dijo mi hija haciendo pucheros de que el perrito Husky Siberiano que tenían mis suegros, ya no quiso jugar con ella, llegamos a la casa y vi que había dos personas en el pórtico, le dije a mi hija que se quedara en el auto, cuando me di cuenta de quienes eran quise regresar al auto y conducir hasta perderme.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-les pregunte casi gritando

-Creo que no es la manera de recibir a tus padres después de tanto tiempo- me dijo mi madre en tono enfadado

-Sí, tienes razón, después de 14 años, no es la manera correcta de recibirlos- le conteste de manera irónica-y ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?-

-Queríamos verte, somos tus padres, hija estamos arrepentidos de cómo nos portamos contigo- por fin hablo mi padre, me dio una rabia infinita oírlo decir eso

-Jajajaja ¿arrepentidos? Vaya esto sí que es algo gracioso- me dije girando para caminar hacia el coche

-¡Natsuki! ¿A dónde vas?- me dijo mi madre reprendiéndome como si fuera una niña

-¡Me voy! Donde sea que pueda ir, donde ustedes no estén- le dije y comencé a caminar

-Claro…prefieres irte a buscar a "esa"- en ese momento sentí hervir mi sangre al oír a mi madre, pare en seco y me gire a mirarla

-¿Qué dijiste?- le dije con el rostro rojo de furia

-Que me imagino que te vas con esa mujer, con la cual te fuiste encantada de la vida ni siquiera te importamos nosotros tus padres-

Camine de regreso los pocos pasos que había dado, para encontrarme frente a frente a mi madre

- Esa mujer de la que hablas con tanto desprecio, esa mujer porque me fui encantada, esa mujer tiene 8 años muerta mamá, ¿contenta?- le dije con una sonrisa amarga

-¿Qué has dicho? Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Qué paso?- me dijo sorprendida, mi padre estaba igual

-Que Viola falleció-suspire con cansancio-falleció cuando nació nuestra bebé- mi madre se sorprendió mas

-¿Tienes una hija? – Asentí con la cabeza- ¿Dónde está?- con la cabeza señale el auto, cruzo una mirada con mi padre

-¿Podemos conocerla?- pregunto ahora mi padre, no sé qué cara puse en ese momento que mi padre se me acerco más –tu eres nuestra hija, ella es nuestra nieta, por favor, solo déjanos verla aunque sea una vez. No respondí, me encamine al auto y abrí la portezuela trasera, mi hija me sonrió al verme

-Mami, ¿Quiénes son esos señores que están ahí?- me dijo curiosa mi hija viendo a mis papás, me puse en cuclillas y comencé a desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad del auto

-Mi amor ¿te acuerdas que un día te platique de tus abuelos Ren y Saeko?- le dije sonriendo, ella me asintió sonriendo, la baje del auto y comencé a caminar hacia mis padres con mi hija, mis padres cuando la vieron sonrieron, mi papá se agacho a su nivel y le acaricio la carita, su otra mano se limpiaba una lagrima, la sujeto para abrazarla, sin darme cuenta mis lágrimas caían también, mire a mi mamá y ella seguía impasible, mi papá soltó a mi hija y entonces me dirigí a abrir la puerta , pasamos y les deje que entraran, nos fuimos a la sala y nos sentamos, mi padre estaba feliz con mi hija, ella también jugaba con mi padre, ambos reían alegremente, mi madre y yo solos los veíamos de reojo, pero ninguna de las dos hablábamos, paso una media hora así, el reloj sonó, eran las 5 de la tarde, suspire y sonreí al ver a mi padre tan contento con su nieta, mire nuevamente a mi madre y nada, seguía igual su rostro demasiado duro como cuando de niña había cometido una travesura y se enojaba conmigo, Salí de mis pensamientos en el momento que oí el sonido de la cerradura y que abrían la puerta

-Cariño, te estuve esperando, habíamos quedado que irías por mi…- Mai detuvo sus palabras cuando vio a mis padres sentados en la sala, puso una cara de susto increíble, ella los conocía por fotos que yo le había mostrado, le sonreí y me levante, mi madre siguió mis movimientos con expresión aún más dura, mi padre y mi hija se quedaron quietos viendo la escena, camine hacia donde estaba Mai y le tome la mano

-Mamá, papá, les presento a mi novia- le dije, sentí que ella me apretó un poco mi mano, mis padres se levantaron

-Mucho gusto señores, mi nombre es Mai Tokiha- les dijo, mi madre y mi padre se miraron un momento, mi papá le dio la mano- mucho gusto Ren Kuga, puedes llamarme suegro si quieres- sonrió- ella es mi esposa Saeko Kuga- Mai le dio la mano, pero mi madre solo la miro, de arriba abajo dejando a mi novia con la mano extendida

-Eh, bueno mucho gusto- musito mi novia, mire a mi mamá a los ojos, mi papá también se le quedo mirando, mi madre ni se inmuto y se volvió a sentar en el sillón, Mai me miro, pude ver una sombra de lágrimas en sus ojos, me dio mucho coraje

-Ehh…mi amor, ¿Por qué no te llevas a la niña al parque un rato?- le dije y le di un dulce beso y después le sonreí, no sé porque tenía la seguridad que a mi mamá le enojaría más esa demostración de afecto, Mai sonrió y se llevó a la niña-¡se portan bien!- dije antes de oír como cerraban la puerta, espere un poco a que se alejaran y me voltee a ver mi madre

-Que yo recuerde tu siempre me dijiste que fuera educada- le espete a mi madre

-Que yo recuerde mi hija era normal- me dijo mirándome de reojo

-Jaja, ahora resulta, mmm solo porque tenga una preferencia sexual diferente ¿soy anormal?- me levante y le di la espalda- ¿entonces qué hacen en mi casa? ¿A qué viniste?- mi madre no contestaba

-¡Ya basta Saeko! ¡Ya deja esa actitud! Y tu Natsuki ¡respeta a tu madre!- me dio coraje, ¿respetar? ¿Acaso ellos me habían respetado?

-¡Papá no me pidas algo que no me das! No exijas respeto, el respeto se gana y con su actitud ¡no se han ganado el mío!- le dije dándome la vuelta para mirarlos a ambos

-Mira niña, ¡ya me canse de esto! Venimos a pedirte perdón, venimos con ganas de arreglar las cosas, pero veo que tú no quieres, no te voy a estar rogando- me dijo mi madre levantándose del sillón

-Claro…como siempre, yo tengo la culpa…adelante ahí está la puerta- les dije mirando al piso y señalando la puerta

-Vaya…nos corres…como siempre nos corres de tu vida, no sé porque sabía que solo perdía el tiempo viniendo aquí, ahora no quiero que lloriquees que te abandonamos, si tú eres la que nos corre de tu vida- me dijo mi madre

-Que cínica eres…tú no tienes ni idea que se siente que te abandonen, tú no tienes ni la plena idea que es sentirse sola, no tienes la mínima idea de saber que el mundo se te cierre en tus narices, no sabes lo que es sentir que no existe quien te pueda dar una mano, tú no sabes que es perder a alguien que amas con toda tu vida- dije aun sin verlos, con la cabeza agachada y las lágrimas resbalando por mi cara, fui interrumpida por mi madre

-Claro que tengo idea de perder a alguien- dijo mi madre, levante el rostro para verle- perdí a una hija, perdí a lo que más quería, perdía al ser que le di todo de mí, a la luz de mi vida, te perdí a ti- ahora abrí los ojos como platos y vi que mi madre lloraba- el día que me entere de que tus preferencias, ese día sentí que perdía a una parte de mí, sentí coraje, sentí rabia, sentí que nada tenía sentido, sentí que mi obra más perfecta ahora era mi peor error-eso había dolido demasiado, no pude evitar acordarme de las palabras de mi suegra en el velorio de mi esposa-no podía aceptar que la niña que yo había tenido en mis brazos, a la niña que yo había criado amaba a otra mujer, durante muchos años luche con eso, asistí hasta a terapias psicológicas para tratar de superarlo, pero no podía y hasta ahora aun no lo puedo del todo, pero quise venir a buscarte a tratar de remediar las cosas, de que todo fuera diferente, de verdad es que no tenemos remedio a todo el tiempo que te dejamos, pero tu padre y yo queremos recuperar ese tiempo contigo- no pude más, me acerque a abrazar a mi mamá, ella me abrazo y llore en sus brazos como cuando era niña y tenía una pesadilla y ella me abrazaba diciéndome que todo estaba bien, igual me abrace a mi padre, me sentí tan bien en ese momento.

Paso algo de tiempo, era el cumpleaños de mi hija, ella estaba feliz con sus amiguitos del colegio y yo estaba exhausta pero feliz también, mis padres habían cambiado para bien, después de ese día, eran unas personas felices y lo más importante adoraban a mi hija, además que aceptaban mi noviazgo con Mai, en un principio mi mamá no tanto ya que decía que eso no era bueno, Mai había sido la mejor amiga de mi esposa, que eso no se veía bien, pero al final de cuentas le acepto y se llevan bien, mire a Mai, le servía refresco a mi hija, le sonreía en todo momento, la trataba con cariño, sintió mi mirada y sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa, sentí que alguien se sentó junto de mí en el sillón, era mi padre, volteo a ver la misma escena que yo veía

-Mai es muy linda- me dijo sonriendo

-Sí, papá lo es-sentí su mirada clavada en mí

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con respecto a ella?- ¿Qué pensaba hacer? Me voltee a verlo

-¿Cómo? No entendí- mi papá rió al ver mi cara de interrogación

-Mmm llevan ya algo de relación…casi 5 años es mucho…no has pensado en…- dejo la oración sin completar, ¿a qué se refería?

-No entiendo papá, si vas a decirme algo, dímelo completo- le hable seria, mi papá al ver mi expresión se rió y me dio una palmadita en el hombro y se alejo

Me quede observando a Mai…es cierto llevábamos ya algo de tiempo, "¿pero pensar qué?", es como si algo en mi mente se hubiese puesto a trabajar, sin dejar de ver a Mai, me di cuenta a lo que mi papá se refería…

Matrimonio.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola nuevamente, decidí poner este capitulo a media semana, porque me siento un poco en deuda con ustedes, se que jugué con sus sentimientos, se que dirán que parece más un NatsukixMai, pero esto se acabará pronto, lo prometo, ténganme paciencia.<strong>

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: Harukichiru, natsuxshizu 4 ever, meme y al querido Guest que no dejo su nombre xD Espero que les siga gustando mi historia. El próximo cap lo subiré como siempre sábado, tal vez y dependiendo como vayan las cosas suba capítulo a media semana y otro el fin de semana, para no aburrirlos de esperar mucho.  
><strong>

**Pues es todo lo que quería decir por ahora, gracias por leerme!**

**Nos vemos luego!**


	5. La otra cara de la moneda

Hola! Pues aquí dejando un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste y comience a aclararles ciertas cosas, sin más les dejo el cap!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Si Mai-Hime y Mai-Otome fueran míos y no de Sunrise, causaría derrames nasales por tanto ShizNat hard.<p>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5. La otra cara de la moneda.<p>

*Shizuru*

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana lastimando mi vista, tome el cobertor y me cubrí la cabeza con él, sentí que alguien me lo jalaba, lo volví a jalar hasta que sentí que me lo quitaban por completo, tirite de frío pues estaba casi desnuda, con un zapato puesto, abrí un ojo y vi alguien frente de mí, cuando centre mi mirada, vi que la figura humanoide estaba cruzada de brazos.

-¡Shizuru Fujino! ¿Me puedes decir a qué hora llegaste? – Si, la figura humanoide era mi madre y que por su tono de voz estaba súper molesta conmigo

-Mamá… ¿podrías hablar más bajito? Siento que la cabeza me reventara- le dije levantándome lentamente y tomando mi cabeza, sentí que me mareaba al sentarme, tenía la boca reseca y pues un dolor de cabeza que no me dejaba ni pensar, todo ello por la divina resaca que tenia de la noche de fiesta del día anterior.

-¡No! Ya levántate que tienes que ir a la universidad, no es posible que a tus 24 años te este aun levantando como si tuvieras 5, ándale ya levántate, te espero abajo para desayunar y ¡que te vayas a la escuela!- dijo saliendo rápidamente y azotando la puerta lo cual me provoco más dolor de cabeza.

Me moví lentamente, para volverme a acostar en la cama, mire al techo, pensando en que haría en otro aburrido día y en qué momento se me quitaría este dolor de cabeza que me mataba, me restregué la cara con las manos y me levante de un salto, bueno eso quise hacer puesto que cuando me levante volví a caer ya que todavía mi equilibrio no era bueno, me di una ducha mientras pensaba que ya faltaba un año para que acabara esa aburrida carrera de administración de empresas, hubiera terminado dos años antes si no hubiera decidido que lo mejor era viajar por lo largo del mundo todo ese tiempo, aunque trataría de disfrutar ese último año de universidad porque se acabarían las fiestas y el relajo de la universidad, para empezar a trabajar en la empresa de mi padre que algún día seria mía, Salí más aburrida de lo que había entrado a la ducha, me cambie algo casual, no me importaba mucho mi manera de vestir, pues no me importaba pensaba que con lo que me había dado la naturaleza era suficiente, llegue al espejo a observarme, me gustaba lo que veía, blanca de piel, ojos rojos, nariz pequeña y respingada, cabello castaño claro, una súper rara combinación pero me gustaba como tal "Narciso se quedó corto contigo Shizuru Jajajaja" pensé, baje lo más rápido que pude, mi madre y mi padre en el comedor ya desayunando, al parecer Akira-mi hermana- se había ido ya a la prepa, me acerque lentamente al comedor, ambos levantaron la vista, me sentí intimidada con su mirada ya que no decían nada y solo me miraban, mi madre llamo a la chica de servicio y le dijo que trajera mi desayuno, una botella grande de agua y unas pastillas efervescentes, la joven trajo todo y me tome las pastillas y tome el agua como desesperada, bajo la atenta mirada de mis padres, cuando termine sonreí puesto que mi necesidad había sido saciada, mis padres solo movieron la cabeza desaprobatoriamente y siguieron comiendo, yo mejor baje la mirada a mi comida, mi padre se levantó sin decir más , mi madre también, ¿desde cuándo el "gracias por la comida" después de comer se les había olvidado? Eso sí que era el colmo, era como si yo no existiera para ellos, cada uno encerrado en su mundo, me quede ultima en la mesa, la chica del servicio me miraba desde un rincón, voltee a mirarla y vi en su rostro compasión…si, compasión por cómo era ignorada por los seres que me habían dado la vida, no soporte más su mirada y me levante y subí corriendo a mi recamara, llegue y me senté en la cama, que en ese momento ya había sido arreglada, suspire, mire al techo y me di cuenta de cuan vacía era mi vida, tenía una familia, si, tenía amigos, también, tenía dinero, no me faltaba nada, los novios me daba flojera, ese era un tema que me aburría tocar, nunca me había enamorado, tal vez era eso, o tal vez no…mientras me debatía ese tema oí que sonó mi celular

_-¿Aló?-_

_-¡Shizuru-chan! Como amaneciste después de la fiesta de anoche-_

_-Creo que algo de todo lo que bebí me cayó mal y ¿tú cómo estás Yukino-chan?-_

_-Pues aún estoy en casa de Chie-chan y ¿tú? Qué onda te fuiste con Reito ¿o no?-_

_-No Yukino-chan, se enojó pero ya que más, preferí venir a la casa, tiene una semana que no me paro por la uní, así que hoy voy a ir- _hice un gesto de fastidio

_-Mmm pensé que ya no irías, bueno entonces paso a la uni para que ver en qué quedamos ¿no?- _me quede pensando, ese "en qué quedamos" era de seguro para preparar esas fiestas donde te ponías una borrachera de la cual no te acordabas de nada al otro día

_-No sé, no tengo ganas, __Yukino__-chan -_

_-¿Ganas de que Shizuru-chan? Yo no he dicho nada-_

_-Te conozco, Yukino-chan te conozco, algo tramaras para al rato-_escuche su risa por el aparato_- ¿ves?_

_-Jajaja no es verdad, solo que últimamente he pensado que ya sabes, hay que disfrutar un poco más –_

_-Ok Yukino-chan nos vemos luego_ - Yukino era una chica muy tranquila, era mi mejor amiga desde hace mucho tiempo, pero últimamente debido a que habíamos conocido más gente, se fue abriendo poco a poco y comenzó a socializar más, si es que se puede decir socializar a esas fiestas que tanto le gustaban.

Le colgué y me senté en la cama, no tenía ganas de asistir a la fiesta a la que seguro invitarían a mi amiga, me levante y Salí de mi recamara, trate de salir lo más rápido que pude no quería ver la cara de lastima de la muchacha de servicio , me subí a mi coche y me fui lo más rápido que pude a la universidad, las clases pasaron de lo más aburridas, ya casi era medio día y solo me faltaban unas dos clases, a las cuales no asistiría si es que llegaba Yukino, más seguro me jalaría en una de sus locuras, ya me había resignado a que así seria, me senté en una especie de macetero que estaba cerca de la puerta, vi un Lamborghini rojo frenar rechinando las llantas, supe que era Yukino, en serio cuanto había cambiado mi amiga en los años que me había ido de viaje –Shizuru-chan lista para la emoción? Jajaja- me dijo llegando a mi lado

-Mmm no sé, que tenemos para hoy, a ver convénceme- le dije sonriendo resignada

-Ahh pues en la mañana en casa de Chie-chan, vi a Takumi-kun, si te acuerdas de él ¿no?-asentí con la cabeza- a pues me invito a una fiesta para hoy-sonrió algo picara

-Mmm y ¿será que quieres ir porque ahí estará Tate-kun?- le dije sonriendo maliciosa, sabiendo que ese chavo le fascinaba a mi amiga ese chico, el cual a mí nunca me dio buena espina.

-¿Entonces iremos?- con la sonrisa que me dio, no pude decirle que no, así que me fui a mi casa, pero no entre por la puerta principal, me cole por la ventana de uno de los pasillos de la gran casa que teníamos, la más próxima a mi cuarto, porque si sabía que me topaba con mi madre no me dejaría salir por nada del mundo, me cambie en silencio y baje despacio y me volví a salir por la ventana, arranque mi auto y me fui a la fiesta, Yukino ya estaba allá.

La fiesta paso como siempre, mucha música, mucho ruido, mucha bebida, estaba bueno el ambiente pero como que yo no estaba con ganas de estar ahí, Yukino-chan en cuanto llegamos desapareció, me imagino que andaba por ahí con Tate puesto que a él tampoco lo veía, mientras trataba de ver donde andaba mi amiga varios chicos se acercaron a decirme que bailara con ellos pero no sé, ese día no tenía ganas, a todos rechace, tenía mi bebida en mi mano pero tampoco quería tomar, mire el reloj, eran eso de las 2:00 a.m. aún era temprano pero ya me quería ir, empecé a buscar con la mirada de manera más insistente a Yukino pero nada, cuando iba a levantar sentí que unos brazos se cruzaron a mi cuello por detrás , voltee bruscamente y vi que era Yukino, se notaba algo tomada:

-¡Heeeeeey amiga del alma! ¿Por qué no tomas? Ah yo que tu bailaba ¡ea ea ea!- dijo moviéndose torpemente debido al alcohol

-¿Dónde estabas Yukino?- le mire, algo andaba mal, Yukino casi nunca tomaba y cuando lo hacía nunca se ponía así

-Shhh, andaba por ahí con Yuuchi-kun Jajajaja- me dijo y se tambaleo, yo la sujete para que no cayera, busque con la mirada a Tate y vi que estaba de lo más normal y que se acercaba para donde estábamos

-¡Hey aquí estas Yuki-chan! Vente vamos a divertirnos, ¿en qué quedamos?- dijo Tate, yo me le quede viendo raro, no sé porque tenía la impresión que este estúpido le había echado algo a la bebida a Yukino

-¡Amigaaaaa! Llego mi ouji-san yo soy su hime, nos iremos en su caballo blanco para nuestro castillo, ¿no es así mi ouji-san? Jajajajaja –

-Claro mi Yuki-hime vamos te llevo a tu castillo- dijo con una sonrisa pervertida y extendió los brazos para agarrar a Yukino que aun yo sujetaba

-¡No! ¡Me permites pero mi amiga y yo ya nos vamos!- le dije en tono fuerte, el al fin pareció verme, frunció el ceño un poco

-Mmm bueno si tu amiga se quiere ir conmigo, como que ya está grandecita para que decidas por ella ¿no?- mire a Yukino y casi estaba dormida en mis brazos, sentí más su peso

-¡Por favor! ¿Que no ves cómo está? ¿Crees que pueda decidir sola? No lo creo, dame permiso por favor- le dije, pero él no se movió ni un centímetro

-Mira a mí no me importa lo que tú digas, ¡ella se va conmigo!- intento sujetarla, la jalo hacia el pero también me jalo a mí, si se la quería llevar, nos llevaría a las dos

-¡Suéltala estúpido! ¡No voy a dejar que termines tu cometido!- él se me quedo viendo sorprendido-¿qué crees que no sé qué la drogaste para llevártela a la cama?- al oír esto Tate la soltó, sentí el peso de Yukino irse contra mí, afortunadamente pude mantener el equilibrio, el volteo a todos lados, no sé en qué momento se había formado un círculo alrededor de nosotros, al parecer habían escuchado la discusión

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo la voz de un hombre que reconocí como Takumi-¿estás bien Shizu-chan?- me dijo mirándome y mirando a Tate

-Sí, solo que ya me iba- dije mirando a Tate, él se dio media vuelta y se escabullo entre la gente

-¿Todo bien en verdad?-me dijo Takumi mirándome y viendo la manera en que Tate había escapado

-Si Takumi, solo que a mi amiga se le pasaron las copas- le dije mirando a Yukino

-Necesitas algo, ¿quieres que las lleve o algo?- me dijo ayudándome a sostener a mi amiga

-Solo ayúdame a llevarla al coche por favor- le dije sonriendo, el me la quito y la cargo, la puso en el coche, camine detrás de el

-¡Listo hermosa!- dijo sonriendo, le regrese la sonrisa-¿alguna cosa más que pueda hacer por ti?-

-Ufff sé que es mucha molestia, pero necesito que alguien vaya a dejar mi auto a casa- voltee hacia el auto, el hizo lo mismo- porque así como esta Yukino-chan no creo que pueda entrar a su casa por ella sola- le dije sonriendo

-Shizu-chan… ¿qué paso allá dentro?- me dijo mirándome con sus hermosos ojos violetas

-No lo sé, ya mañana averiguare que fue lo que paso- sin querer bostece, él sonrió

-Creo que ya tienes sueño, es mejor que vayan a descansar, aunque creo que Kakikawa-san ya te lleva ventaja- nos reímos ambos- y no te preocupes de tu coche, yo personalmente lo iré a dejar- me dijo sonriendo

-Gracias Takumi- le devolví la sonrisa, él se alejó caminando hacia la casa, de repente regreso y se acercó a mí, lo tenía a centímetros de mí, cerré los ojos, solo sentí sus labios posarse en los míos, cuando los abrí solo lo vi sonreír y alejarse de nuevo ahora trotando hacia su casa.

Suspire y sonreí, al menos algo bueno había sacado de esta fiesta, Takumi y yo nos conocíamos de tiempo atrás, siempre me gusto, pero nunca me fije en él como ahora, aunque por el otro lado estaba Reito, "mi casi-novio", digo casi porque nunca le había dado el sí, pero aun así seguía conmigo como amigo, para mi yo lo tomaba como mi mejor amigo, pero sabía que él me veía como algo más, trataba de obviar la situación aunque a veces era algo difícil.

Me subí al auto, lo encendí y voltee a ver a mi mejor amiga, estaba súper dormida, le coloque el cinturón de seguridad, me puse en marcha, las calles estaban vacías, así que iba rápido, me encantaba correr y más el Lamborghini de mi mejor amiga, sabía que a ella también le gustaba la velocidad por eso tenía un carro así, pero como dicen "el mejor carro es el que no es tuyo", así que lo corrí lo más rápido que pude, me encantaba esa sensación de libertad que sentía, pero me acorde que llevaba a Yukino-chan algo inconsciente en el asiento de copiloto así que baje la velocidad, no quería un accidente, de repente ante mi salió un carro de doble remolque, quise frenar pero los frenos no me respondieron, di un volantazo para evitar chocar con él, pero al ser una intersección de 4 calles, no pude evitar chocar con el carro que venía desde la izquierda, que al golpearme debido a la fuerza y al volantazo, nos levantó por el aire haciendo que el carro comenzara a girar pasando encima del carro que nos había impactado y caer metros más allá de cabeza, aún estaba consciente de lo que pasaba, sentía que algo me escurría, sentí mucho dolor en la cabeza, abrí los ojos y me vi de cabeza, "¡Yukino!" fue lo que mi mente pensó primero y voltee a verla, yacía al igual que yo colgada de cabeza, pero con la bolsa de aire aprisionándola, quise mover mi brazo hacia ella pero solo pude sentir un dolor demasiado fuerte-¡agghhhhhhh ayudaaaa!- la verdad no sé si lo grite, si lo susurre, si lo dije o solo lo pensé, mi última imagen fue la de mi mejor amiga, la de mi Yukino.

*Natsuki*

Estaba sentada en la oficina trabajando, no sé cómo se me había acumulado tanto trabajo en menos de un fin de semana, eso de llevar la área de Economía de toda la empresa era muy demandante pero también demasiado gratificante, me pare un momento a descansar, me estire un poco y me volví a sentar en la silla, me fije en el retrato que tenía frente a mí, era una foto que le había tomado a mi hija, mi hija era una mezcla de ambas, es como tener una réplica mía pero con los ojos de Viola, en la imagen también estaba Mai sujetando el columpio donde Alyssa estaba sentada, ambas sonriéndome, suspire y me quede pensando en lo que me había dicho mi padre, creo que tenía mucha razón, era tiempo de formalizar mi relación con Mai, casi llevábamos 5 años juntas, bueno juntas era un decir puesto que yo vivía en mi casa con mi hija y ella en la suya con su mamá, la señora Tokiha sabía de nuestra relación, esa señora era un pan de Dios, cuando supo de nuestra relación la apoyo al 100%, no tenía palabras para agradecer todo lo que había hecho por nosotras.

Mire el reloj, no me había dado cuenta de que ya no había nadie en la empresa, afortunadamente yo tenía paso libre en la empresa y me podía quedar hasta muy tarde en la empresa, eran las 01:40 a.m., afortunadamente era Viernes, mi hija se quedaba con sus abuelos, la había ido a dejar en la tarde a su casa, en 20 min más tendría que pasar por Mai a su trabajo, así que decidí apagar la computadora y comenzar a guardar mis cosas para poder irme, cerré la oficina y Salí hacia el estacionamiento, solo quedaba el guardia de seguridad del turno nocturno, me despedí de él y me subí a mi coche, conduje hasta llegar al estacionamiento de su trabajo, espere unos minutos hasta que alguien abría la puerta del copiloto, entro y me beso

-Hola mi amor- le sonreí y me acerque de nuevo a besarle, cuando alguien toco el vidrio con desesperación, nos separamos bruscamente, volteo a ver y vio que era una enfermera, bajo el vidrio y vimos que la enfermera estaba sonrojada pero se veía apurada

-¿Qué pasa Yukariko?- le dijo tratando de contener la risa y curiosa por saber el porqué de su interrupción

-Doctora, perdón pero es que necesitamos que regrese, acaban de llegar varios heridos de un accidente que hubo-dijo nerviosa e impaciente

-Pero ¿y Youko? ¿Es que no ha llegado?- dijo Mai molesta

-No doctora no ha llegado y al parecer una de las heridas viene muy mal, según nos dijeron los paramédicos, ya la resucitaron una ocasión-Mai al oír esto abrió la puerta del auto para bajarse

-Ok Yukariko, vamos- la enfermera comenzó a correr hacia el hospital, Mai volteo a verme con carita de tristeza- amor, perdóname pero tú sabes cómo es esto-

-No te preocupes amor, anda ve- se acercó a besarme y salió corriendo detrás de la enfermera, yo recargue la cabeza en el asiento, al parecer hoy dormiría sola, arranque esperando que las pesadillas no me atacaran de nuevo.

*Viola*

Abro los ojos, estoy sentada en un paraje verde, es hermoso, el olor a flores, no se distinguir cuáles son, ya que sus aromas se entremezclan dando a un aroma que jamás había olido, los colores no son como los que yo conozco, son tan especiales que no sé cómo describirlos, pero dan una sensación de inaudita belleza, reconozco todos los colores pero a la vez ninguno, hay árboles frutales, los cuales dan una sombre exquisita, no hay sol pero si una inmensa luz que ilumina todo, pero no hay calor ni frío, es una sensación agradable, de bienestar, de tranquilidad, a lo lejos se escucha la corriente de un río, decido ponerme de pie y seguir el sonido, hasta que llego a un riachuelo en el cual corre una agua límpida, cristalina, pura, pero no tengo sed, veo los árboles frutales, pero no tengo hambre, por más que pasa el tiempo, aunque a veces da la impresión de que no pasa, aquí nunca tengo sueño, siempre estoy despierta, aun así nunca he visto a nadie, solo estoy yo sola, a veces me pregunto para qué tanta belleza si yo soy la única que la puede aprovechar, que la puede ver, que la puede escuchar, aun así no me siento sola, no me siento triste, me siento bien, puedo sonreír, puedo reír pero no lo hago, no hay necesidad, nadie oiría mi risa.

Me siento en la sombra de un naranjo, no sé porque no hay manzanos, es como un fruto prohibido aquí, porque por más que he recorrido esta tierra, sin cansarme, no encuentro ninguno, aunque nunca he podido terminar de recorrerlo, parece no tener fin y al mismo tiempo parece que no voy a ningún lado, es como si solo estuviera caminando en círculos.

La sombra del naranjo me cubre, mientras mis pies reposan dentro del agua que no se siente fría, sino cálida, extiendo los brazos hacia atrás y me recargo en ellos, viendo el paisaje, cuando oigo las pisadas de alguien, me levanto rápidamente y volteo a ver a alguien, que está parado al frente de mí, en ese momento me sorprendo de ver a otra persona frente de mí, le miró fijamente, es una mujer de mi estatura, cabello castaño claro, ojos rojos como los míos, nariz respingada, más o menos de mi edad, me mira también y sonríe.

-Viola, que bueno que te encuentro- escucho su voz y me sorprendo, ¡puede hablar! Entonces me supongo que yo también

-¿Quién eres?- le digo y me tapo la boca con mis manos de repente, es una sensación rara escuchar mi voz de nuevo

-No importa quién soy, solo te puedo decir que vengo a quedarme en tu lugar y a darte el mensaje que me dieron para ti- me dijo, de repente en el cielo se escucharon unas voces que decían "_¡se nos va!_" "_¡rápido! ¡Carga a 100, carga a 200, carga a 300, despejen!_" "_¡nada! ¡Vamos otra vez!_", no me di cuenta en qué momento la mujer se me acerco tanto, levanto la mano y toco mi pecho

-El mensaje es: ya has completado tu ciclo aquí, muchas cosas te faltan por vivir, ¡vive!…-sentí que la mano de la mujer me quemaba, un dolor agudo que embargaba mi corazón, solo la pude ver sonreírme.

"_¡Vive!_" "_¡la hemos recuperado, bien!_" escuche que decían a lo lejos las voces de unos hombres, pude abrir por unos segundos los ojos, lo único que pude ver fue que ya no estaba en ese paraíso sino en una ambulancia que me trasportaba a otro lado, junto con una muchacha de cabello corto y pecas y volví a caer inconsciente.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues esto es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y no se hayan confundido xD <strong>

**Muchas gracias por su review a: Harukichiru, Shisuki27, Shizsuki Kuga Fujino, aprecio mucho sus reviews, créanme que dan ganas de seguir escribiendo :3  
><strong>

**Ya saben cualquier comentario, critica, jitomatazo, lo que quieran pueden mandar, será bien recibido, bueno eso es todo lo que quería decir, nos vemos a media semana :3**

**Chao!**


	6. Sentimientos

Hola! aquí de nuevo dejandoles el capitulo de hoy, sin decir más los dejo con el fanfic

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Mai-Hime y Mai Otome no me pertenecen, todos los derechos son de Sunrise.<p>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6. Sentimientos.<p>

*Natsuki*

Sentí unos cálidos labios que jugaban a besar mi cara tratando de despertarme, abrí los ojos y vi a Mai sonreírme, le sonreí de vuelta.

-Hola Natsuki, ¿dormiste bien?- me dijo subiéndose lentamente a la cama para darme un beso

-Si amor, hoy si pude dormir- se separó de mí y se empezó a quitar la bata médica, de ahí la blusa, la falda que llevaba, todo esto bajo mi atenta mirada, me gustaba lo que veía- y…¡ah sí! Y ¿qué fue lo que paso?- le dije mientras la veía sentada en la orilla en la cama, solo en ese conjunto de panty con bra ambos violetas que combinaban con sus ojos.

-Pues hubo un choque, una chica al parecer de dinero veía muy tomada y se estrelló contra un carro, al parecer hasta drogada venia, bueno eso fue lo que arrojaron las pruebas toxicológicas- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Puff, los chicos de ahora, con un carro se sienten con superpoderes Jajaja, ¿pero no hubo muertos?- ahora se cepillaba el pelo, a espaldas de mí.

-No amor, pero a una de las chicas se le revivió en la ambulancia, de milagro sobrevivió del golpe que se dio, la otra chica que al parecer estaba con ella está en coma, pobres chicas, tan jóvenes y tener que pasar por eso- se volteó a verme, yo ya no escuchaba lo que me decía, prefería detallarla, ella se dio cuenta y se subió a la cama hasta llegar casi a mi altura, comenzó a besarme lentamente, jugando a alejarse, cuando me acercaba a besarle, ella se alejaba de mí, le tome el rostro y comencé a besarle, se acercó más a mí, dejándome debajo de ella, me miró, eso significaba que mi mañana no iba a iniciar tan tranquila.

Ambas aun jadeantes nos miramos y sonreímos, me acerque a besarle, ella me abrazo y hundí mi cabeza entre su cuello y hombro.

-Mmm… ¿Natsuki?- me susurro aun abrazándome

-¿Pasa algo? - le respondí de la misma manera

-¿Te gustó?- me aleje de ella para verla a la cara

-Mai no sé porque preguntas algo así, claro que me gusta, además te quiero mucho- le sonreí y le bese nuevamente

-Mmm bueno…será que es vanidad Jajaja, pero ok quedo medio conforme con tu respuesta- me dijo viéndome sonriente y acariciándome la cara…

-¿Por qué medio conforme?- le pregunte extrañada

-Porque bueno…tú…mmm no Natsuki, olvídalo- me dijo desviando su mirada de la mía

-No Mai, dime ¿sí?- le dije buscando su mirada

-Es que bueno, tu…tu nunca me has dicho que me amas…- me dijo haciendo un puchero, no sabía que decirle, lo único que se me ocurrió fue negarlo

-No Mai, eso no es verdad-

-Sí, jamás de tu boca eh escuchado un "te amo" – no sé qué cara puse porque completó- no te estoy reprochando nada, pero pues a veces quisiera saber qué es lo que sientes por mí- la mire, no sabía que decir, me aparte de ella y me senté en la cama, me tome la cabeza entre las manos, ¿amarla? No lo sabía…en realidad nunca me había puesto a pensar que es lo que sentía por Mai, era algo muy fuerte, pero no sabía si era cariño, amor, costumbre o lo peor…solo simple agradecimiento, a que me había ayudado a criar a mi hija, a que siempre había estado ahí para mí en los peores momentos de mi vida y…a no dejarme que la soledad me absorbiera…

Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos cuando sentí el movimiento del colchón y voltee a ver a Mai que se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a vestirse con una expresión de molestia en la cara

-¿Que…que haces?- le pregunte extrañada

-Me voy…te dejo para que puedas reflexionar que es lo que sientes por mí-dijo mientras abría la puerta de la recamara y me miraba con enojo, al cerrar dio un portazo, solo volví a bajar la mirada hacia la alfombra.

¿Qué era lo que sentía por Mai? Comencé a recordar todos nuestros momentos juntas, desde que mi hija era una bebé, ella era la que nos alegraba, la que siempre estaba ahí para nosotros, la que hacia todo para que nuestra vida fuera completa, quería demasiado a mi hija, Alyssa no conocía a otra mujer que pudiera ser su madre más que Mai, además yo la quería demasiado, no sé qué haría si ella llegase a faltarme, además era una mujer casi perfecta, entonces ¿por qué no podía decir con tanta seguridad que la amaba? En mi mente estaba la respuesta pero no quería pensarla: sencillo…porque ella no era Viola. Ella había sido el centro de mi universo, era el ser que más amaba, no había explicación para describir todo lo que yo sentía por ella, miles de veces desee con el alma que ella estuviera aquí, que al cerrar los ojos por la noche al dormir y al despertar al otro día Viola estuviese abrazada a mi durmiendo apaciblemente, pero eso era completamente imposible, eso tendría que ser un verdadero milagro y no, los milagros no existen. La lógica siempre termina ganando, así que sé que a Mai nunca podría llegar a amarla como a Viola pero trataría de ser feliz con ella y con mi hija, tal vez el destino lo quiso así para poder enseñarme una lección de lo que es la felicidad, no lo sé, pero ahora cada vez estoy más segura en que mi padre tiene razón, no debo esperar más para pedirle matrimonio a Mai.

*Viola*

Abro los ojos, mis sentidos despiertan poco a poco, oigo una maquina pitar cerca de mí, siento una horrible pesadez y en mi cabeza una presión fuerte, muevo mis manos sintiendo las sabanas sobre la cama en la cual estoy acostada.

¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué me siento tan mal? Y la mayor pregunta, ¿Quién soy?, oigo que la maquina comienza a pitar con un poco de más fuerza, una mujer vestida de blanco entra corriendo y ve la máquina, sale a la puerta y desde ahí grita "Doctora Tokiha, la paciente del 403 ya despertó" , cierro los ojos ya que la pesadez me está ganando, lucho por abrirlos nuevamente, por la puerta aparece otra mujer, con bata medica la cual se acerca a mi sonriendo, no sé porque a esta mujer yo ya la he visto en otro lugar, ¿pero qué me pasa? Si no me acuerdo ni quien soy no puedo conocer a esta mujer.

-Hola, soy la doctora Mai Tokiha, ¿me puedes dar tu nombre por favor?- me le quedo mirando y no sé qué decirle, otra vez la maldita pesadez se hace presente y cierro los ojos por un momento, en ese lapso comienzo a ver lo que es parte de un sueño, veo a una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules hablarme y diciendo el que supongo que es mi nombre "Viola"

-Viola, ese es mi nombre…creo- le digo con la voz algo ronca de no haberla utilizado por mucho tiempo, ella se sorprende pero rápidamente cambia su expresión

-Ya veo…Viola ¿qué? Tus apellidos por favor, debemos avisar a tus familiares- me dice tomando una tablilla que está en una mesilla y mirándola.

-No lo sé…- le respondo sinceramente, la escruto con la mirada, no sé porque esa doctora se me hace conocida, algo familiar como si la hubiese tratado antes, pero si eso fuera así ella me hubiese reconocido y no me preguntaría ni mi nombre, me mira como examinándome con esos ojos violetas que yo sé que he visto en otro lado.

-¿De verdad no lo recuerdas?- niego con la cabeza-bien, ¿sabes cómo llegaste aquí?- vuelvo a negarle -ok, mira tuviste un accidente automovilístico, pero de ti no tenemos ningún dato, tu familia o alguien cercano a ti no ha venido a buscarte, pensábamos que cuando despertaras podríamos saber quién eras y así llamar a tus familiares, tuviste un golpe algo fuerte en la cabeza, eso te pudo haber causado una pérdida temporal de memoria, que puede ser que con los días vaya desapareciendo y vayas recordando ciertas cosas, por lo mientras comenzare a programar unos estudios para que chequen si el golpe no causo algún daño interno en tu cabeza-me dice sonriente, trato de hacer un esfuerzo muy grande por recordar quién es esa mujer pero mi cabeza comienza a doler demasiado y otra vez esa maldita pesadez me gana y me quedo dormida.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, despierto nuevamente, se nota que es temprano porque los rayos de sol pegan fuertemente en la ventana, ahora siento más fuerza, ya no se me cierran los ojos con tanta facilidad como ese día, pero aún sigo sin recordar más nada que mi nombre, bueno en caso de que ese sea mi nombre y sino pues al menos ese nombre es bonito, ¡uff que dolor de cabeza! La toco y me doy cuenta que estoy vendada, mi mano también y parte de mi brazo tiene algunos rasguños, me sigo mirando la mano cuando oigo unos tacones romper el silencio del cuarto.

-Buenos días, Viola- volteo a ver y es la doctora de los ojos violetas, me mira y sonríe, es guapa no lo puedo negar, se acerca a mí-¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunta revisando la tablilla

-Pues me duele algo la cabeza, pero creo estar bien- le digo sonriendo más que sonrisa es una mueca debido al dolor

-¿Hace mucho que despertaste?- pregunta sin mirarme mientras anota algo

-No, hace como 10 min, ¿es temprano verdad?- le digo mirando a la ventana

-Sí, es temprano, las 9 de la mañana, ¿sabes qué fecha es hoy?- ahora si me mira

-No doctora- la miro

-Ok, ¿tienes hambre?- anota algo en la tablilla, es verdad, no sé ni donde estoy, ni qué fecha es, ni siquiera me he mirado en un espejo, en realidad es como si no supiera nada de mi

-Si algo, ¿perdón pero cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?-le pregunto, ella me sonríe a lo cual la miro extrañada

-Bien, veo que ya te entro la curiosidad, llevas dos semanas, estamos a 15 de marzo, hace 3 días despertaste- fruncí el ceño al tratar de recordar algo de la fecha que la doctora me decía pero nada venía a mi mente, mire a la doctora con cara de interrogación- ¿nada?- negué con la cabeza- hace tres días que despertaste te dije que te haría unos estudios, en estos salieron que no tienes ningún daño cerebral por lo cual no hay razón para que no recuerdes nada, aunque hay casos que pasa eso, dejémoselo al tiempo, ahora, ¿sabes dónde estamos?- volví a negar con la cabeza – bien , pero ¿puedes decirme cuanto es 4+5? – me dijo mirándome

-Nueve- le respondí, al parecer me estaba evaluando, tomo la tablilla y un lapicero y me los mostro

-¿Puedes escribir?- me dijo, tome ambas cosas y escribí mi nombre, ella sonrió y me las retiro- bien al parecer no perdiste tus destrezas mentales, solo son los recuerdos los cuales no llegan a tu cabeza- bueno al menos eso ya era bueno, le sonreí

-Bueno ahora ordenare que te traigan algo de comer- sonrió y salió, suspire, tiempo…al parecer pasaría algo de tiempo ahí.

Y si, pasaban las semanas, ya casi se cumplía el mes de estar en ese hospital, mi pierna ya casi sanaba, ya me habían quitado la venda de la cabeza, pude notar que mi cabello era castaño claro, el cual peinaba todos los días al levantarme, la enfermera todos los días me prestaba el cepillo para que pudiera hacerlo, ya me podía sentar con cuidado, después me daban mi desayuno y de ahí me dejaban ver la televisión que gracias a la hermosa doctora de ojos violetas me permitían tener en mi habitación para mi sola, más o menos a las 1:00 de la tarde ella solía pasar a mi cuarto a saludarme y se sentaba a platicar conmigo un rato, en las tardes me ponía a leer un libro que ella me había prestado, era sobre una leyenda vieja sobre un festival de unas princesas guerreras, la verdad no entendía gran cosa pero lo leía porque la doctora me lo había prestado y muchas veces me preguntaba hasta donde iba y otras tantas me explicaba ciertas cosas, por lo que veía era una mujer de mucha cultura y me gustaba que platicara conmigo.

Hoy era domingo, no me gustaba porque era el único día que la doctora no asistía a el hospital y eso no me gustaba, sentía que me faltaba algo, ese día cumplía mi rutina de siempre pero a la 1:00 me faltaba la visita de Mai, pase la tarde aburrida, así que me puse a leer el libro con atención, cuando en eso vi entrar a una niña pequeña, tal vez tendría unos 7 años u 8, con una hermosa sonrisa de niña traviesa y unos hipnóticos ojos rojos, la mire y mire hacia el suero, hace tiempo que me habían quitado los analgésicos, no, la niña era real, lo supe al sentir su manita tocar la mía.

-¡Escóndeme!- me dijo en un susurro y sonrió picara, esa sonrisa no sé porque se me hacía conocida, sentí algo fuerte al ver como esa niña me sonreía, cuando le iba a preguntar de que quería que le escondiera oí un grito que reconocí como la voz de Mai:

-¡Alyssaaaaa! ¿Dónde estás? Alyssa ven acá, ¿mi amor dónde estás?- me quede atónita ¿mi amor? ¿Acaso esa niña era hija de la hermosa de ojos violetas?, paso de largo de mi cuarto y regreso con la misma, tenía cara de desesperación, que quito cuando vio a la niña junto de mi parada y sonriendo, yo aún estaba sin habla, llego donde la niña y se arrodillo a su altura y le tomo su carita

-Mi amor no te me vuelvas a escapar por favor, ¿no ves que me preocupo?- le dijo con cara de angustia, la niña dejo de sonreír y le miro con carita de tristeza

-Es que ya me había aburrido de estar en tu oficina y quise jugar a las escondidas- le dijo haciendo pucheros

-Mi niña pero es que no estamos en la casa sino en un hospital, aquí hay cosas muy peligrosas, creo que no debí traerte, primero debí irte a dejar con tus abuelos, mi amor ¿tú sabes qué hubiese pasado si no te encuentro? ¡Tu mamá me mata!, ya no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿sí?- la niña le asintió con la cabeza y ella le abrazo ¿"tu mamá"? sonreí, bueno al parecer la doctora aun no era madre, al parecer la niña era su sobrina o algo así, cuando la soltó dirigió su mirada a mí y sonrió, yo le sonreí de vuelta, se levantó del suelo

-Hola Viola, veo que ya conociste a Alyssa- sonreí mirando a la niña y ella me sonrió a mi

-Si, al parecer es algo traviesita Jajaja, ¿es tu sobrina?- le pregunte

-No, ella es…-me iba a decir cuando llego una enfermera y toco

-Perdone doctora pero en la recepción preguntan por usted y por la niña- dijo haciendo cierta entonación, ella hizo gesto de entender que se trataba

-Yukariko llévate a la niña y dile que en un momento llego que estoy con una paciente- la enfermera asintió y se llevó a la niña, yo la mire extrañada

-¿Entonces ella es…?- volví a la carga con mi pregunta, quería saber cuál era el misterio

-Ella es mi hija- ¿su hija? Ahora si no entendía nada ¿no había dicho que su madre le mataría si la nena no aparecía?

-¿Cómo? ¿Tu hija?- le pregunte desconcertada

- Bueno, biológicamente no es mi hija, es hija de mi pareja- ahh creo que ahora entendía mas

-Ahh, entonces el que te espera es tu novio, ¿no?- sentí algo que me ardía en el estómago al hacer esa pregunta

-Bueno no precisamente- me dijo bajando la mirada

-¿Tu esposo?- le pregunte con incertidumbre

-No, mira sé que no es ético que te hable de mi vida porque soy tu doctora y un médico nunca se debe involucrar con sus pacientes pero te lo diré porque tienes algo que me cae bien de ti, tu mirar me brinda confianza y tu nombre me hace recordar a alguien…- sonreí al ver la confianza que en tan poco tiempo me tenía, pero a la vez sentía que me diría algo que no me agradaría

-No sé, tal vez nos conozcamos de otra vida- ella sonrió al oír eso

-Tal vez, ok mira mmm Alyssa es hija de mi novia- me quede con la boca abierta al oír tal confesión, no sé antes pero ahora no tenía prejuicios, pero aun así me sorprendió que una mujer tan hermosa le gustaran las mujeres, me quede pensativa- ¿no vas a decir nada?- me dijo buscando mi mirada

-Bueno…que puedo decir jeje es tu vida y lo importante de ella es que seas feliz, no importa el cómo sino serlo- le sonreí pero mi estómago ardía por una razón que yo no quería reconocer: esa doctora de ojos violetas me gustaba demasiado.

*Natsuki*

Había pasado un poco más un mes desde ese incidente con Mai después de haber hecho el amor, en todo este tiempo estuve organizando todo para invitarla a cenar, me tarde algo de tiempo porque tengo mucho trabajo y quise que fuera perfecto, ese domingo le dije a Mai que llevara la niña a casa de mis padres, mientras terminaba de checar todo con el restaurant para que estuviera perfecto, me dijo que iba al hospital para checar unas cosas y de ahí pasaría a dejar a mi hija, cuando todo estaba listo la llame y me dijo que aún estaba en el hospital así que la fui a buscar allá, las enfermeras ya me conocían, fueron a avisarle que yo había llegado por ella y una de las enfermeras de regreso me trajo a mi hija, que al verme se soltó de la mano de la enfermera y fue directo a abrazarme

-Mami, ¿hoy nos vamos a comprometer con Mai?- me dijo y le hice una seña de silencio y me la lleve más lejos de donde estaban las enfermeras, que al oír lo que dijo mi hija voltearon curiosas

-Si mi amor, hoy es el día- le sonreí – por eso te voy a llevar con tus abuelitos-

-¿Pero porque no me puedo quedar?- me dijo mi hija con cara de tristeza

-Bueno mi amor, porque quiero que sea especial para ella, ya después haremos una fiesta con todos para anunciarles que nos vamos a casar- mi hija sonrió y asintió, sentí los pasos de alguien acercándose, voltee a ver a la hermosa mujer de ojos violetas que en un rato más seria mi prometida

-¿Nos vamos?- me dijo sonriendo, mi hija y yo le asentimos sonriendo también.

Fuimos a dejar a mi hija a la casa de mis padres, mañana no asistiría al colegio, ya que quería toda la mañana para pasarla con Mai, he iría por ella en la tarde, no sé porque estaba tan nerviosa, Mai me miraba conducir y me ponía más nerviosa

-¿Que tienes amor?- me decía sonriente

-Nada Mai, solo ya sabes el trabajo- ¡claro que tenía algo! En unos momentos más le pediría que fuera mi esposa, sé que era la segunda vez que lo pedía pero las circunstancias eran otras, aun así no me dejaba de sentir con cierta incertidumbre

Llegamos al restaurante y nos llevaron a la mesa que ya teníamos reservada, ella solo me veía raramente, se sentó y me miro, nos ofrecieron la carta de vinos y pedí una edición especial, ella me seguía mirando extrañada, yo solo le sonreía

-Y… ¿se puede saber porque la invitación a cenar?- me dijo alzando la ceja, haciendo un gesto de suspicacia, yo le sonreí y le tome la mano

-No sé, solo quise invitarte, ¿tiene algo de malo?- le dije sonriendo picara, ella enlazo sus dedos con los míos y me sonrió también, me iba a contestar cuando llego el camarero con las copas de vino

-¡Brindemos!- le dije chocando su copa con la mía, ella ahora me miraba entre extrañada y divertida a mi comportamiento

-No sé qué tramas, pero ok brindemos, pero… ¿por qué brindamos?- me dijo, tome su mano y la lleve hacia mí, para poder besársela, sonreí

-Brindemos porque tenemos salud, tenemos una vida tranquila y bonita, aunque más que nada yo quiero brindar porque soy afortunada de tener el amor de una mujer maravillosa, de una gran mujer, por cierto esa mujer muy guapa, inteligente, tierna, cariñosa, bueno creo que me la podría pasar todo el día diciendo un dechado de virtudes de esa mujer- ella sonreía a cada palabra mía

-Vaya esa mujer debe ser tan feliz de saber que te expresas así de ella-me dijo sonriendo y jugando con mi mano, deje la copa sobre la mesa y baje mi mano mientras sonreía, dentro del pantalón sastre que traía saque una cajita con el anillo que le daría

-Jaja Mai sabes que esa mujer eres tú y por lo que veo te hacen feliz mis palabras, me gusta verte sonreír- abrí la cajita despacio con miedo de tirar el anillo mientras seguía viendo el rostro de Mai-¿sabes? Quiero verte sonreír siempre- ella me sonrió y yo me puse seria -amor, el otro día yo me porte como una idiota contigo- su sonrisa desapareció

-Natsuki de eso no quiero hablar ¿sí?- sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza, solté su mano y tome su mentón

-Hermosa déjame terminar de hablar ¿sí?- ella asintió y me miro expectante

-Te decía que sé que el otro día me porte como una idiota contigo, cuando tú me pedías una respuesta a que sentía por ti, no supe que responderte, me quede pasmada al no saber qué decir, tú me conoces mejor que nadie y sabes que puedo ser algo lenta-sonrió afirmándolo- Jajaja bien al menos eres sincera- le sonreí- Mai, tu eres la mujer más importante en mi vida, no hay otra mujer que pueda darme lo que tú me das, que es tu amor, tu comprensión, tu alegría, tu vida, mi amor vamos a hacer 5 años de noviazgo y hasta ahora puedo afirmar que lo que siento por ti, es algo muy grande-le tome de la mano nuevamente- puedo decir que te amo Mai- ella al oír lo que decía sonrió de manera muy tierna, algo me iba a decir y la interrumpí – por eso Mai… ¿te casarías conmigo?- le dije mostrándole el anillo, ella me miro sorprendida, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, yo sonreí al verle y comencé a limpiar sus lagrimas

-Cariño, no me has contestado- se levantó y fue hacia mí sin importarle que hubiese más gente en el restaurant y me beso, a mí tampoco me importo mucho.

-Si mi amor, acepto- me dijo sonriéndome, la mire a los ojos y me miraba con un amor inmenso, ahora me daba cuenta que no me había equivocado al tomar la decisión de pasar con ella el resto de mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento la tardanza, se que dije que a media semana actualizaba, pero apenas pude, espero puedan disculparme.<strong>

**Agradezco los reviews a: YuriLover24, Harukichiru, Taenylover13, .94, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un review, espero que las dudas que hayan quedado del anterior se aclaren un poco con este cap.**

**Espero que les guste este cap :) Sin mas que decir me despido hasta la próxima actualización.**

**Nos vemos luego!**


End file.
